Can We Help
by Katrinelife
Summary: The minor scoobies are sent ten years into the past to save their loves but things go wrong and Buffy is along for the ride. Please review
1. Default Chapter

Please review, when no one does I assume no one's reading and that means the story will be ended swiftly.  
  
"Merry Christmas Eve, Happy Hanukkah", stated Xander as he walked into a dark industrial building and over to a pile of blankets that Buffy and Willow were sitting on.  
  
"Xander don't try looking on the bright side at the moment can't we just be depressed", replied Buffy as she solemnly looked up from the pile of books she and Willow had laid in front of them  
  
"Sorry, any luck finding the spell", asked Xander as he sat if front of their books, looking at his once vibrant and happy friends who now were mere shadows of their formed selves. Their eyes which once showed their twenty two year old youth with wisdom of some loss, now appeared cold and empty.  
  
"Yah but our only shot is tonight right at midnight and hopefully things will be better but it'll go back ten years", answered Willow  
  
"So 1993, you think it will work", asked Xander as Willow passed him a book  
  
"The powers gave me the slayer dream saying it would work for the Scoobies that were dead and they'd have the knowledge to stop this from coming", said Buffy as she walked over to a large window and looked out at the collapsed buildings and the corpses that littered the ground  
  
"It should work they'll be normal with extra powers, have normal lives and hopefully be able to save the world", added Willow  
  
"So what, we have four hours until we have to do this spell", asked Xander as he passed the book back to Willow  
  
"Yep but the powers wanted to give them a reminder of why they want to do this since they haven't seen us in a while and they need to get our memories", said Buffy as she turned back to her friends, to see four see through figures appeared around them  
  
"Are you depressing much, Willow what's with the tangles, Xander the neck length hair look doesn't soot you, Buffy you know I love you but six inches of brown roots does not mix with six blond and what's with the forty pound weight lose", stated the youngest of the three female who appeared to have knife wounds on her face and neck  
  
"Leave them be bit they've been through hell in the last six mouths with three of us dying", protected the single male who appeared to have sever burns over his entire body  
  
"We must hu-hu-hurry before our presence is no-ticed", stuttered a transparent woman who had a small circular bullet hole over her heart  
  
"Yes lets hurry I can't wait to make love again", smiles a woman with a long knife wound across her back  
  
"The good old days", laughed Xander as everyone else groaned  
  
11:45 Pm  
  
"We must go now but we will fight hard to make the world a better place", said the gun shot victim  
  
"Can't we just say that this is a switch the minor Scoobies have to save the original Scoobies", laughed the multiple knife girl  
  
"Oh don't get full of your self", smiled Willow whose spirit seemed to have lifted  
  
"Hopefully we'll be able to get your love back", said a sad knife woman  
  
"We bloody better, I'm not going to play kicked the can where it's my can that gets kicked", replied the transparent man  
  
"Don't worry but I better get pictures of you as a child when all of this is over", laughed Buffy  
  
"See you later and good luck", stated Xander as the transparent group disappeared  
  
"Little slayer this isn't going to work", laughed the First as he stood about fifteen feet out side of the building  
  
"Willow start the spell this is our only shot", stated Buffy as she saw the ten turakan that surrounded the First  
  
"I'll stay here and catch the ones that slip past you", added Xander as Buffy picked up a sword and opened the door  
  
"Keep safe we only want the others going", said Buffy as she looked back at Willow who was chanting over a smoking platter, then Buffy walked out of the house to face the turakans  
  
As Buffy fought Xander stayed in the doorway and watched, some turakan came towards the house but Buffy beat them back giving Willow time to finish the spell. Just as the platter puffed identifying the end of the spell and midnight one of the turakan snapped Buffys neck from behind.  
  
"Buffy", screamed Xander as the landscape began to disappeared along with the turakans  
  
Willow slowly walked up behind him and whispered, "Everything will be okay they have a better chance with Buffys help if the powers allow it. She'll already be part of the Scoobies when it's time to change things"  
  
Finally the house slowly disappeared around them and then they disappeared as well.  
  
"Buffy, Buffy wake up", cried Joyce as she tried to wake her screaming daughter  
  
"Mom", asked Buffy as she slowly woke up in a confused stated as she looked around at the pink room  
  
"What's the matter Buffy honey did you have another nightmare", asked Joyce as she helped the sweat covered Buffy to sit up  
  
"Joyce don't coddle her she's twelve years old and she'll be thirteen in a month", stated Hank Summers as he looked through the doorway at his oldest daughter  
  
"Come on honey why don't we get you something to drink and talk about why you had another nightmare", said Joyce as she helped Buffy out of bed and gave Hank the evil eye  
  
"Mind if I join you", asked a six year old Dawn as Hank Summers walked away shaking his head  
  
"Sure but after we're done both of you go straight to bed Santa may have already come but you can't open your presents yet. Also you have to go thank Santa for your gifts tomorrow because he'll be at the mall", replied Joyce as she walked ahead of them  
  
"Buffy", whispered Dawn as she looked up at her older sister who appeared to be looking around very intently like she had when she first woke up  
  
"It is me Dawn you little key but nice footies", laughed Buffy quietly as they walked down the hallway and into the kitchen  
  
"How", screeched Dawn in shock as her Mother gave her an odd look then went back to making some hot chocolate  
  
"I'll explain when Mom asks me about my nightmare", answered Buffy as they sat at the kitchen table  
  
"Buffy what was your dream about this time", asked Joyce as if on cue as she brought three cups to the table and sat down across from her daughters  
  
"It was kinda strange I was with a red headed girl and a blacked haired boy about my age we were attacked by a group of odd looking people. I tried to protect them but they killed me by snapping my neck and that's when you woke me up", replied Buffy as she looked at the shocked Dawn  
  
"That's terrible have you watched any horror movies lately", asked Joyce as she looked from girl to girl  
  
"No", said Buffy as Hank walked into the room  
  
"Joyce you spoil them too much, now Dawn will have nightmares from hearing that", replied Hank as he looked disapproving at the girls  
  
"Mom, Dad is it alright if we stay up just a little longer I still feel shaky", asked Buffy not liking the situation  
  
"Okay ten minutes why don't you go to your rooms", suggested Joyce and to that Buffy and Dawn ran to Buffys room  
  
"What were you killed by a turakan", asked Dawn now that they were alone  
  
"Yah there were ten of them, they came with the First right after you and the others left", said Buffy as she picked her blankets of the floor  
  
"In a way I'm happy to see you, I don't think I'd be able to deal with this by my self", replied Dawn as she heard the yelling coming from the kitchen  
  
"Well don't worry I am and we should get some sleep though, you have to pretend to still believe in Santa", laughed Buffy  
  
"Oh well you have to sit on Santas lap when we get are combo pic too", retorted Dawn as she walked out of the room  
  
Taras House  
  
"Mom", whispered Tara as she snuck into her Mother and Fathers room  
  
"What honey", asked the Woman quietly as to not wake up the man  
  
"I really need to talk to you", answered Tara, so her Mother slowly got out of bed and together they walked to the living room  
  
"Honey some thing's different about you, you're Tara but different", said her Mother suspiciously  
  
"I'm from the future, I'm part of a group that is responsible for save the world. I need your help to protect two of the others so we have to leave Dad and Donny", replied Tara  
  
"What do you mean your Father is the only one that can control the demon in me", stated her Mother  
  
"It's not true we don't have demon in us, it's only to keep us subservient and to keep us from becoming powerful good witches", insisted Tara  
  
"Okay where do we go", asked her Mother sensing the good in Tara and truth she had never sensed from her husband  
  
Small apartment in LA  
  
"Hay Tara, Mrs. Taras Mom", stated a twelve year old Anya as she opened the door for the two  
  
"This is Anya she was once a Vengeance Demon but the Powers That Be made it so she's human with a little extra strength", introduced Tara as they walked into the apartment  
  
"Nice to meet you my names Sarah", said Taras mom as they shook hands and Tara closed the door  
  
"Where's Spike", asked Tara as they sat down on a couch  
  
"Small problem, after we left Buffy, Willow, and Xander were attacked, Buffy was killed mille seconds before Willow completed the spell. So knowing Buffy, Spike was sent to make sure she didn't do any thing to jeopardize the new modified plan", answered Anya  
  
"What's changed", asked Tara  
  
"Instead of waiting for when we originally met them it's going to be once Buffy make's friendly with Willow and Xander. Cookie", replied Anya as she held out a plate of cookies  
  
"No thank you, so what do you need me for", asked Sarah as she looked at the two girls  
  
"We have to be children but Anya doesn't have a family to care for her because she's been a vengeance demon for over a thousand years and Spike has been a Vampire for around one hundred and ten years", said Tara  
  
"From what I've read Vampires are evil", stated a confused Sarah  
  
"They are but Spikes different he fell in love with Buffy who's the vampire slayer and he started helping her and then fought to get his soul", replied Anya  
  
"I know this is confusing Mom but it might be a good idea if we get some sleep", added Tara  
  
Next Morning  
  
"Come on wake up, wake up", laughed Dawn as she jumped on Buffys bed  
  
"Dawn what's up with you it's been a long night", said Buffy as she sat up  
  
"I remember what I got for Christmas this year, an easy bake oven", answered Dawn in a whisper as she dragged Buffy out of bed  
  
"Good you girls are awake why don't we go open presents", stated Joyce as she looked into the room  
  
"Hi Mom", chorused Buffy and Dawn as they walked up to their mother who took them both into a hug  
  
"Let's go", smiled Dawn as she ran down the hall towards the living room  
  
"She's really excited", said Joyce as they followed her  
  
"I think she's hoping for food or something", stated Buffy as they reached the living room where Dawn was already shaking the presents  
  
"Dawn don't do that you could break something", replied a cross Hank as he walked in  
  
"Sorry", said Dawn as she walked over to Buffy who was now sitting in a chair  
  
"Why don't we just pass out the gifts", replied Joyce trying to ease the tension  
  
"It's going to be okay Dawn", whispered Buffy as Dawn sat on her lap  
  
"I knew I'd have some emotions from when I was younger but not this much", whispered Dawn on the verge of tears as their Mother brought them each a present  
  
"I can't believe the two of you've stopped fighting for a change", smiles Joyce as they both started opening their presents  
  
"Don't get use to it they'll be back to normal by the time we get to the mall", replied Hank who was seated on the opposite side of the room  
  
"Why look what Santa got you Dawn an easy bake oven and he got Buffy a personal CD player", said Joyce ignoring Hanks comment  
  
"Come on Dawn lets see what else we got you know Grandma is always good for a sweater", comforted Buffy as the two went over to the tree  
  
After opening their gifts the girls headed to their rooms to get changed to go see Santa at the mall. After a few minutes Dawn started knocking on Buffys door.  
  
"What's the matter Dawn", asked Buffy as she opened the door holding a small pile of clothes.  
  
"I was getting changed and I noticed something", replied Dawn as she looked down the hall to make sure her parents weren't in hearing or seeing range  
  
"What", asked Buffy as she looked at Dawn who lowered the right side of the top of her pants about an inch to show a small tattoo.  
  
"There's a green old fashion key tattooed where my hip bone is", stated a confused Dawn as she put her pajama bottoms back in place  
  
"It could be what was in my dream", answered a thinking Buffy  
  
"What do you mean", asked Dawn intently  
  
"In the dream the powers gave me, they told me about the spell there was suppose to be a form to help you keep your memories may be this is it", replied Buffy  
  
"You girls need to get moving we're leaving in ten minutes", said Joyce as she walked by them  
  
Mall  
  
"Lets go we don't want to have to wait in a long line", stated Hank as they walked through the mall and to the Christmas exhibit  
  
"So Dawny what are you going to say to Santa once it's our turn", asked Joyce as they got in line to see Santa  
  
"Thank you for the present and he must know how much I love food", answered Dawn convincingly  
  
"Buffy what are you doing here it's so juvenile", stated a girl about Buffys age as she walked up to the group  
  
"Gotta be here for Dawns sake", answered Buffy trying to remember who this girl was  
  
"Jessica why don't you just leave us alone Buffys going to walk with me to see Santa instead of Mom and Dad this year", said Dawn to the confusion of both girls  
  
"She's my sister I gotta look out for her", stated Buffy slowly as she got a glimpse of the Santa, which Dawn had already saw who was unmistakably familiar  
  
"You should be doing something cooler then hanging out with piss pants", said Jessica as she walked off  
  
"I can't believe that use to be your friend, I think the Scoobies are a lot better", replied Dawn as they both looked at Santa  
  
"Mom can I see your camera", asked Buffy as it was almost their turn to see Santa  
  
"Of course honey", answered Joyce as she gave Buffy the camera  
  
Just as it was Buffy and Dawns turn to go see Santa, he looked at them and Buffy took his picture. Then she handed the camera back to her Mom and the girls walked the rest of the way to Santa.  
  
"Well Merry Bloody Christmas to you too", stated Santa through his beard as Dawn sat on his lap 


	2. Two

"Well Spi oh I mean Santa that's the perfect torture device for later", answered Dawn as they were out of hearing distance of their parents  
  
"I say it's a whole new low for the Big Bad", added Buffy as she stood to his right  
  
"Yah well I wouldn't of had to do this if you hadn't gottan your self killed for the third time", answered Spike as he looked at Buffy who couldn't help but laugh at Spikes red suit and white beard, along with a fat pillow made belly.  
  
"So what's up are we not going to make things better", asked Dawn concerned about every ones lives  
  
"Well nibblet we are going to make things better but the slayer here doesn't have her memory mark yet so I have to give it to her or she'll slowly forget everything and the few things she does remember will influence her subconscious and it could change everything", replied Spike  
  
"So how do I get the tattoo the powers said I would get it from my love", asked Buffy remembering her dream  
  
To that Spike yelled to Joyce, "Why don't you take a picture of your two beautiful girls with Santa"  
  
"Come on Buffy", laughed Dawn as she caught Buffy off guard and pulled her on to Spikes lap. Spike hugged the two girls and lowered a hand to Buffys left hipbone. With both girls smiling Joyce took the picture not knowing at that very moment Buffy was receiving her first magical tattoo.  
  
"Merry Christmas and Happy New Year and here's a little gift so you can see your friends", stated Spike as the girls stood up and he handed a small bag to Buffy  
  
"See you soon Santa and thanks for all the gifts", laughed Dawn as the two slowly walked back to their parents  
  
The Summers Residence  
  
"So Buffy what kind of tattoo did you get and what was in the bag Spike gave you", asked Dawn as she snuck into Buffys room  
  
"It's kinda ironic", answered Buffy as she stood in front of the mirror looking at a tattoo of a heart with a metal spike and a wooden stake crossed over it  
  
"So the spike represents Spike and the stake represents you", asked Dawn as Buffy covered the tattoo  
  
"May be, I don't know", answered Buffy as she walked over to her bed and picked up the bag Spike gave her  
  
"Please don't tell me your trying to hide your feelings for him again. We're suppose to fix the mistakes we made and it was a big mistake for you to hide your love for him", replied a stern Dawn  
  
"Lets not talk about this now, can we just try and figure out why Spike gave us one of those Klutz Cats Cradle books", said Buffy as she passed the book to Dawn  
  
"Say the name of the person you desire to see and then make their design", read Dawn from the cover of the book then added, "It looks like Taras writing"  
  
"It also has Spikes writing saying that it was a last minute idea that Tara sent him when she found out I was sent here as well", added Buffy as Dawn flipped to the first design  
  
"Cup and Saucer and it has Xanders name", replied Dawn as she took the string off the cover of the book and attempted the design.  
  
"You want me to do that, as I remember you couldn't do it until you were 9", said Buffy and Dawn grudgingly gave her the string  
  
"Xander", announced Buffy then she created the cup and saucer  
  
"You must have done something wrong nothings happening", replied Dawn, then before Buffy could say anything a light blue light filled the cup section of the string and an image of Xander laying on the grass out side of his families house appeared and they could hear distant yelling and screaming.  
  
"Oh my god", stated Dawn as she looked at the picture in between Buffys fingers  
  
"He's camping out side because he doesn't like the way his family fights around the holidays", said Buffy in aw  
  
"Who else can we see", asked Dawn as Buffy dropped the string, causing the picture disappeared and they flipped through the book  
  
"The Eiffel Tower represents both you and Anya, Witches Broom is Tara and Willow, Jacobs Ladder represents me and Spike", stated Buffy as she looked at all the pages  
  
"Lets see Spike may be he's a kid now", said Dawn and to that Buffy said Spike and made a Jacobs Ladder  
  
"Look at him isn't he so cute", laughed Buffy as they looked at Spike through the Xs of the ladder  
  
"Where is he and who's the woman and two girls he's talking to", asked Dawn as the three females appeared  
  
"I think it's Tara, Anya and Taras Mom", answered Buffy as they watched the scene  
  
"It's nice to meet you Spike", said Taras Mom as she shook Spikes hand  
  
"Same to you ma'am so this is where we're going to be stayin until we can get with the Slayer and the others", asked Spike as he looked around  
  
"Yes and it was a very good price, especially since the powers only gave us enough money to buy the apartment", replied Anya  
  
"Just think they at least provide us with fake ids and they could have made us pay for the tattoo", supplied Tara  
  
"What do you mean tattoos", asked Sarah  
  
"So we'd keep our memories and we could give our friends their future memories we received magical tattoos. I got a heart with a spike and a stake and I was able to give Buffy an identical tattoo so she can keep her memory", answered Spike  
  
"For me its two roses intertwined one yellow and one red because Willow is a lot like me she's also a witch but she has red hair and I have blond or yellow", said Tara as her mother thought about this  
  
"I have a pretty necklace wrapped around an eye because my boyfriends contribution to the Scooby's is that he sees what's going on and part of me is that I use to be a vengeance demon and our power comes from our necklace", added Anya  
  
"I've heard of this spell before, you all must be really close to your friends or more then friends", stated a knowing Sarah  
  
"What are you tal-talking about", stuttered Tara  
  
"I may only dabble in magic but I know of many spell this one is very rare and it can only be done between lovers who are truly soul mates", said Sarah with confidence  
  
"You've found us all out Anya was a vengeance demon and destroyed many men and then fell in love with one, I'm personally a masochist I fell in love with the woman who is suppose to kill me and I'm suppose to kill her, Taras a lesbian witch who fell in love with someone exactly like her, and to complete this screwed up love puzzle Sarah fell in love with a pig man who was only using her for a glorified slave", supported Spike seeing Taras discomfort  
  
"Leave it to Spike", laughed Dawn as Buffy dropped the cats cradle  
  
Four days later  
  
"Welcome to Los Angeles Shining Star Elementary School and all but I think you three will have no trouble adapting to our school", instructed Principal Stevens  
  
"Thank you", answered Spike as he sat in front of the desk with Anya and Tara at his sides  
  
"So we have Tara and Anya Jenkins in room 206 with Mr. Rogers 6th grade class and William Winters in 187, Miss. Macins 6th grade class. I hope you all have a wonderful day", said the Principal as she shoed the three out  
  
"Bloody Hell this is going to be torture", replied Spike as he walked the opposite way of Willow and Tara  
  
Sun Set Elementary  
  
"Miss. Summers it's nice to see you finally decided to join the class", said a blue haired teacher as Buffy walked in ten minutes late  
  
"Sorry Mrs. Sandrine I lost track of time", answered Buffy remembering her lie was first used because she was spying on John James the six grade cutie but this time it was thinking about Spike.  
  
"Well open your math book to the long division section", replied Mrs. Sandrine as Buffy sat down in her seat  
  
"I don't have it, what am I ever going to need math for I'm going to be a fashion model", retorted Buffy as the rest of the class laughed  
  
"I see vacation hasn't stemmed your valley girl attitude", said the frustrated Mrs. Sandrine  
  
"Sorry but I have better things to do with my life", stated Buffy thinking of how she couldn't take much more of this  
  
Shining Star  
  
"Please welcome Anya and Tara Jenkins to Shining star", replied Mr. Rogers as Tara and Anya stood in front of the class  
  
"Hi", echoed the class as Mr. Rogers pointed out seats for the two  
  
"I know it's difficult to start at a new school haft year but don't be afraid to ask any questions", stated Mr. Rogers then he went on to the days lessons  
  
"Where'd you move from and are you related or something, it's strange how three people transferred in on the same day", whispered a girl next to Tara  
  
"San Francisco", answered Tara  
  
"And we're foster sisters, our foster brother also transferred in he's in Miss. Macins class", added Anya  
  
"He most be smart only the geniuses get into that class", said a boy behind Anya  
  
"You wouldn't think that by looking at him I saw him come in and he looks like a little punk", laughed a bulky boy two seats up  
  
"Mr. Finn please be quiet I'm trying to teacher here", said Mr. Rogers as he turned around from the black board  
  
Miss. Macins Class  
  
"William why don't you have a seat there", replied Miss. Macin as she pointed out a seat in the middle of the room  
  
"Okay", replied Spike as he walked past the staring faces of his new class mates  
  
"So tell me what have you covered in school so far this year", asked Miss. Macin  
  
"I haven't gone to school before I just read a lot so I was able to pass the placement test", answered Spike as the class continued to stare but who could blame them he was wearing a black shirt, jeans and combat boots along with his light brown hair in curls.  
  
"Okay then if you have any questions just ask", said Miss. Macin as she wrote a group of page numbers on the board  
  
"So freak what brings you to our school", asked a boy behind Spike  
  
"Just trying to keep busy so I don't kill any more people", smiled Spike to the boys shock 


	3. three

Over the next few years the young Scooby's had varying degrees of success. Willow and Xander were both oblivious to the others watching them through the cats cradles, Spike, Tara and Anya became straight A students even though the only reason Anya did was because of the promise Sarah made that it would make her a better business woman, and for Buffy and Dawn they comforted one another against their parents fighting until the day of the divorce.  
  
"Sunnydale is going to be a great town to live in, wonderful schools, people and a fresh start", smiled Joyce as she drove the moving van towards Sunnydale with her daughters sitting next to her  
  
"Yah just wonderful", replied Buffy as she stared out the window as they past the Sunnydale sign which made her wish Spike was driving so they could mow it down  
  
"Don't be so negative", stated Joyce as she looked at her sixteen year old daughter who had seemed to get more and more depressed as the last four years had gone by  
  
"Yah I'm sure you'll make plenty of friends as long as you don't burn down the school", laughed a ten year old Dawn  
  
"Dawn shut up", replied Buffy thankful that she'd have her friends in about a month and be able to act how she wanted to and not how she acted the first time around  
  
Sarah's Apartment  
  
"Come on get packing we have to be in Sunnydale shortly Buffy will need some clean up help while she starts changing things", instructed Sarah as the group were piling boxes by the door  
  
"I can't wait to see Xander and everyone", smiled Anya as they continued to pack  
  
"It'll be good for both of you so you can stop moping around and driving me nuts", replied Spike as he looked out the window at the moving truck  
  
"Don't talk about moping, you're still stuck on Buffy", retorted Tara  
  
"Good point but that will all change shortly", said Spike as he grabbed another box  
  
Sunnydale High School  
  
"Hay you forgot your... Stake", called Xander as he waved the stake that Buffy had dropped out of her bag  
  
Later that day in quad of school a young Willow is taking out her lunch and Buffy approaches her  
  
"Uh Hi, Willow right", asked Buffy as she stood in front of Willow  
  
"Why, I mean hi. Uh did you want me to move", stuttered Willow  
  
"Why don't we start with, Hi I'm Buffy and then let's segue directly into me asking you for a favor. It doesn't involve moving but it does involve hanging out with me for a while", stated Buffy as she sat down next to Willow going through what she said the first time around  
  
"But aren't you hanging out with Cordelia", asked Willow  
  
"I can't do both", said Buffy trying to act confused and fighting the urge to laugh  
  
"Not legally", replied Willow  
  
"Look I really wanna get by here and Cordelia's been really nice to me but I kinda have this burning desire not to flunk all my classes and I heard a rumor that you were the person to talk to if I wanted to get caught up", stated Buffy  
  
"Oh I could totally help you out, if you have sixth period free we could meet in the library", said Willow  
  
"Or not that place gives me the wiggins", retorted Buffy  
  
"Okay we can find some other place", answered Willow  
  
Cemetery that night  
  
"They took Jesse, where's Jesse", cried Willow as Buffy helped her stand  
  
"I don't know", answered Buffy as Xander stood next to them looking around the cemetery. What Buffy saw that the others didn't was Tara chanting over a small fire and Anya dragging a knocked out Jesse towards a car  
  
"Don't worry luv they'll think he's dead but he won't be, Tara's using some magic to make a copy of the boy", said Spike in Buffys mind as he stood in front of her  
  
Library  
  
"How can vampires be real", asked Willow as she looked at Buffy  
  
"Anything's possible, just think of it as that everything you thought was just a story is real, vampires, witches good and bad, time travel and everything else", said Buffy as Giles walked out of his office  
  
"Can we save Jesse, if you can supposedly kill vampire", asked Xander still in shock  
  
"Buffy can kill vampires she is the chosen one, she will save your friend if he is still alive", answered Giles  
  
"Just wonderful", replied Xander  
  
The next evening after defeating Luke  
  
"I'm sorry things had to go down like that", stated Buffy as she walked away from the Bronze with Willow and Xander  
  
"You tried to save Jesse and you saved us that's what matters", comforted Willow  
  
"Yah but thanks to you I can't see this as a one Starbucks town anymore it's the Hell mouth woo", kidded Xander  
  
"You would have found out sooner or later better sooner before you turned into vamp food", said Buffy  
  
"So is this stuff going to happen again", asked Willow  
  
"Yah probably but I have to look on the bright side, at least I won't have to go it alone", replied Buffy  
  
"That's right and no matter what happens we're going to fight to stay alive", said Xander as Angel stood in their path  
  
"The Master will still rise", stated Angel in monotone  
  
"I know but the thing is he won't destroy me, the only way a Slayer loses is when she has a death wish and I don't because I have friends and family tying me to the world making me want to fight no matter the pain", answered Buffy simply as she walked past him and Willow and Xander followed in confusion  
  
"Who's he", asked Willow in a whisper  
  
"A creepy old guy who thinks he knows what's best for me, just think of him as Giles minus the British accent and tweed", laughed Buffy as they continued to walk  
  
"The earth is doomed there's no way a teeny bopper Slayer, a computer nerd and a sci fi geek are going to save the world", replied Giles as he looked at the three teenagers in the distance  
  
Few weeks later Sunnydale High School  
  
"This has been crazy we've fought witches, praying mantis and Xanders been turned into a hyena", stated Willow as Buffy, Xander, Giles and she sat at the library table  
  
"Just think this is only the beginning of what demons there are", added Xander  
  
"I know what will happen when we face the Master", laughed Buffy to Giles frustration  
  
"If your going to be a successful Slayer you need to use less humor about what is going on", stated Giles as they heard the doors to the library open  
  
"Come on Watcher you've got to think that that's the only thing that's kept her alive this long", said Spike as he walked in with Willow and Tara at his sides  
  
"Wha", started Xander not understanding how he knew  
  
"Don't stutter Xander it isn't sexy, only Willow thinks stuttering is sexy and that's when it's on Tara", replied Anya as they walked up to the table  
  
"Excuse me", said Willow not knowing what to do  
  
"Don't worr-rry everything's alright sweety", stuttered Tara with a soft smile  
  
"Everything's right with the world", laughed Buffy to everyone's shock  
  
"You missed us that much luv, I'm touched", smiled Spike as he took Buffy into a hug  
  
"Buffy what the hell is going on", asked Giles  
  
"Long story but the jist is time travel and hormones that haven't been answered for four years", stated Anya 


	4. Four

"I demand that you explain what is going on", screamed Giles  
  
"Cool your heals watcher and let us explain, will everyone please take a seat", said Spike and everyone did  
  
"Okay everyone I know this my be difficult to understand but I have memories of my life until the end of 2003 and we were all friends but we weren't happy because everyone was dying and the world was coming to the end", started Buffy  
  
"Hold it if you knew what was going on how could you let Jesse and Principal Flutie die, and letting me be turn into a hyena and the fun with the she mantis", asked Xander very confused  
  
"For one Jesses not dead we only made it appear like he died, he's living his life in a boarding school in LA, and he's got a girlfriend too, kidda the same with Principal Flutie only no girlfriend and you had to trust Buffy before you'd be willing to help us save the world", replied Anya  
  
"How could you lie to us make us think you were genuine, a perfect friend who just stopped the world from ending", cried Willow as she stood up and headed for the door  
  
"W-Willow please you can't leave yet we can explain", said Tara as she followed Willow to the door  
  
"We don't even know who you are how do you know use", asked Xander as he looked at Spike, Anya and Tara  
  
"You know how we've been working together for the last few months well over the years we got more people in the Scooby gang, Giles you might of heard of Spike or William the Bloody he was a vampire for a hundred years then he fought to get a soul and he was good and helped us, Anya is also know as Anyanka she was a vengeance demon but D'Hofferen thought she did wrong on a case and disbanded her, Taras a witch and she met Willow at a wicca meeting", stated Buffy as Tara lead Willow back to the table  
  
"How bad could the future be that it would warrant a change and the Powers That Be allow it", asked Giles  
  
"I got an idea everyone loves a good horror movie", replied Spike as he took a video tape out of his back pack and Buffy pulled the library TV and VCR in front of the table  
  
"What is it and I demand popcorn", said Xander as Spike put in the tape and a scene started to appear  
  
The scene flashed by but the group was able to see what was going on Buffy was bit by the master, Angelus torturing Giles, Drusilla killing Kendra, Adam fighting the super Buffy, Glory torturing Spike and taking Taras mind, Buffy doing a nose dive into Glorys portal cause Dawn got cut, Buffy clawing her way out of her grave, Tara being shot and the blood spatter on Willows white shirt, Willow skinning Warren in revenge, Spike fighting for his soul, Caleb pushing in Xanders eye, Spike and Anya dying in the high school, the deaths of Faith, Wood, Giles and Dawn and finally Buffy, Willow, and Xander with their ribs pushing through their skin and Buffy getting her neck snapped.  
  
"Bloody Hell", stated Giles as he started to clean his glasses  
  
"That's what's suppose to happen, I think I'm going to cancel that popcorn", replied Xander as he sat back in his chair  
  
"Yes but we can change things with your help", said Buffy as she slowly stood up and ejected the tape  
  
"But we don't remember these things how are we suppose to know what needs to be changed", asked Willow  
  
"We kept our memories by certain magical symbols Dawn has a green key, both Buffy and me have a spike and a stake crossed over a heart, Tara has two roses a yellow and red one intertwined over a heart, and Anya has a necklace surrounded an eye", started Spike  
  
"Each of these things have a special meaning as you got from the video Dawn is an energy key, for Spike and me it's obvious, Anya us to be a vengeance demon and her power came from her necklace, the eye means she has Xanders memories because Xanders strength in the group is that he sees everything, Tara is represented by the yellow rose and Willow by the red because they're so much alike being witches and all", added Buffy  
  
"So how do we get the symbols and where are they", asked Xander  
  
"To others they look like regular tattoos but they contain strong magics", said Tara as she lowered her skirt an inch to show her tattoo  
  
"How may I ask is it transferred", asked Giles  
  
"Simple, just some form of physical contact", answered Spike  
  
"Well I'm willing as long as it's one of the cute girls", stated Xander with a smile as he held his arms out  
  
"Anya go to work", laughed Buffy  
  
"Let me guess he'll go nuts when he remembers about the witches", whispered Anya as she went over to give Xander a hug  
  
"Head rush but good to remember your turn Wills personally I think Tara's better looking then Kennedy", stated Xander as the tattoo was transferred  
  
"This is inadvisable we should do some research first", said Giles as he looked on at the teenagers  
  
"I'll do it but let's get this o-over with", stuttered Willow as she gave Tara a hug, then added, "Let's not get this over with"  
  
"So where to begin Buffster we have so much to do", replied Xander as he looked at Buffy  
  
"I believe you hooligans have class to do and who are the new hooligans", stated Principal Snyder as he walked in  
  
"You just had to make Principal Flutie disappear hu", whispered Willow as the group stood together 


	5. Five

"We're new", answered Tara as Snyder surveyed the group  
  
"We should be going to class", stated Buffy as the group tried to make a dash for the doors  
  
"Slow down I just had a wonderful idea, I came here to talk about Mr. Giles's anti social behavior, yours and your new friends behavior can serve well with my idea", replied Snyder as the group stopped  
  
"May I asked what you mean", asked Giles as he walked forward  
  
"You are going to judge the annual talent show and these students are going to participate in it or else they'll be suspended", smiled the evil Snyder  
  
"My being a librarian was for the main purpose of being anti social", protested Giles  
  
"There's no way out unless you want to be fired", said Snyder as he turned to walk out  
  
"Can't we just have a boat loud of detentions", begged Xander as Snyder ignored him and walked out  
  
"This is terrible", stated Giles as he sat down at the table  
  
"Giles into every generation is born one who must run the annual talent less show you can not escape your destiny", stated Buffy as she, Willow and Xander also sat down  
  
"What's so bad about being in a talent show, what was there no prize money", asked Anya  
  
"We did a dramatic scene, it was horrible", started Willow in a daze  
  
"Willow ran of stage in the middle leaving me, and Buffy out on a line", added Xander  
  
"Then in the midst of preparing we had to deal with a horny puppet, a brain and heart takin demon that almost sliced Giles head off", finished Buffy  
  
"We're here to make things better so who the hell is the demon and how does a horny puppet involve", asked Spike  
  
"Willow hack on to the computer by the end of the day so you can get Morgens address and we can talk to Sid, Giles get in contact with the council and tell them what's going on and that I need to talk to them, we really need to get to class", replied Buffy  
  
2:10  
  
"Okay so this Morgan guy has a dummy that goes by the name Sid, he hunts demons and the demons name's Mark. Am I getting any of this", asked Spike as the group walked through the schools parking lot  
  
"Pretty much and we're going to go see Morgan", stated Xander as Cordelia looked at the group from her car  
  
"Well look it's the three musketeers times two", quaked Cordelia  
  
"Oh my, something's wrong with your hair, it's all tangled", stated Willow as Tara used magic to make Cordelias hear a mess  
  
"Oh lord", cried Cordelia as the group continued to walk away  
  
"I'm only doing that once remember", replied Tara with a smile  
  
"That doesn't make it any less sweet, the only time Cordelias hair is really a mess is when we had trouble with inviso girl and the prom", stated Xander  
  
"Also when she made the wish Buffy never came to Sunnydale but you weren't there, well you were but you were a vampire", added Anya  
  
"Okay too much info, here we are Morgans house", said Willow as they walked to the front door of a house and rang the bell  
  
"Can I help you", asked the woman who opened the door  
  
"Mrs. Shay we know your son Morgan from school could we talk to him", asked Xander as the woman looked suspiciously at them  
  
"Morgan honey there's some kids here who want to talk to you", yelled Mrs. Shay over her shoulder  
  
"Thanks Mom", stated Morgan as he walked into the living room where the group had migrated and his Mother walked out  
  
"How are you Morgan", asked Willow  
  
"Fine, what can I do for you, I'm trying to practice for the talent show", replied Morgan as he held up Sid  
  
"We're here to help Sid with his demon problems and we want to do it before the demon takes Emilys heart and your brain so he can be human for another seven years", stated Xander  
  
"I have no idea what you're talking about", said a panicking Morgan  
  
"Listen Sid I know you can hear me I'm the vampire slayer which means I know about all the nasties in the world and I can tell you who the demon is so you can lift the curse and no longer be trapped in a dummies body", replied Buffy  
  
"So babe if you are the slayer who's the guy I'm looking for", asked Sid  
  
"His name's Mark he's doing the magic act in the talent show and he plans to do his killing tomorrow", answered Buffy  
  
"Thanks for the heads up you know I once knew a slayer", stated Sid as he wiggled his eye brows  
  
"Yah I know before you were a Mr. Puppet man and you got it on, so just kill the demon and get your rest", replied Buffy  
  
"Now we've got bigger fish to fry being forced to play in the talent show", said Xander as the group headed for the door  
  
"Will you quit it with the sailor jokes", stated Spike in annoyance  
  
"Thanks, bye", yelled both Sid and Morgan as the group walked away from the house  
  
Summers residence  
  
"Dawns going to be shocked when she comes home and we're here", stated Anya as the group walked in to the house  
  
"We have plenty to do while we wait", stated Buffy as she took a notebook out of her back pack labeled IDEAS TO BE DONE  
  
"So lets see what you have", replied Willow as Buffy handed her the book  
  
"We've got keep Tara, Kendra, Faith safe, defeat Master, keep slayer chain safe, kill Ben or find a way to kill Glory, deal with Initiative, god and so much more", read Willow  
  
"I like the touch god and so much more", laughed Xander  
  
"Buffy are you home", yelled Dawn as she ran in to the Living room to see the group sitting around  
  
"How you doin Bit", asked Spike as she stood in front of them with her mouth wide open  
  
"You're back, you're back this is wonderful the Scooby's are back", cried Dawn as she franticly hugged everyone  
  
"That's right Dawny and we're not going any where", stated Tara as the group was finally whole  
  
Unfortunately all tender moments are always interrupted which meant the phone rang and Buffy had to answer it  
  
"Hi Giles the council is going to meet us at the library tomorrow at 2:20", stated Buffy into the phone  
  
"Just wonderful interrogation time", said Spike as Buffy hung up the phone  
  
Next Day Library 2: 00  
  
"Got Dawn out of school early", replied Buffy as she and Dawn ran in  
  
"Good she needs to be here too", stated Willow  
  
"Remember this is our turf and they can't mess with us like last time", added Spike  
  
"And lets make a point of making sure they don't take away Buffys powers when she turns eighteen", replied Xander as the group sat at the table  
  
"How do you know about that", asked Giles in shock  
  
"Are you losing your step watcher Buffys been through that already", stated Spike  
  
"So are you also going to tell them I'm the key because you know they could try to send me back since the monks are still alive now", asked Dawn  
  
"No we're not, once we deal with Ben and Glory we can make it so you're no longer the key like last time", stated Willow  
  
"Cool", replied Dawn as the council members walked in  
  
"So tell us what is going on and why did Mr. Giles say that it dealt with the future", asked Quinton  
  
"I wish I could say it was a pleasure to see you but it's not", said Buffy as the groups sat down  
  
"Buffy just yesterday told me that the Powers had allowed her and her friends to inhabit their past bodies to save the world", started Giles  
  
"To start me and my friends have knowledge to the date of December 31, 2003 so we know of most of the evils that will come in the next six years", stated Buffy  
  
"But these are just children, civilians why would the Powers That Be involve them", stated Nigel  
  
"Not true, Willow and Tara are powerful witches, Anyas an ex vengeance demon turned human, Xanders clocked more field time then all of you together, Dawns Buffys sister, and I'm Spike, once William the Bloody a hundred year old vampire", answered Spike  
  
"So what do you need us for", asked Quinton  
  
"You ain't putting her through the trials again", yelled Xander  
  
"Also Buffy died for a few seconds in our time line and another slayer was called and then she died and another was called so since they're sits at the moment and they can fight we'd like Kendra and Faith brought here", added Tara  
  
"We also want Faiths watcher sent here and Kendras mother and father, you may have noticed that slayers have a tendency to die young and since I lived to 23 and have actually talked to Spike who when he was a vampire killed two slayers I know what's going on", started Buffy  
  
"Slayers have a death wish each and everyone of them but when they have friends and family backing them it ties them to the world, Buffy has her Mum, kid Sis and the Scooby's and she was a slayer for 8 years, Kendra only survived one year and Faith one year until she turned dark", finished Spike  
  
"Also you will compensate us minimum wage for our slaying it's kida hard to slay all night, go to school, then have another job", replied Anya  
  
"I do not think that is wise", said Quinton  
  
"You still think you have the power but you don't I'm the slayer and I have the power, so no hoops no jumps because with out me you're watchin masterpiece theater", replied Buffy  
  
"How do we know that you are not messing with us", asked Quinten  
  
"May be they should watch our form of Masterpiece Theater", smiled Willow  
  
"That's a very good idea", added Anya as planned as she put the movie into the VCR that was strategically placed as the end of the table  
  
"I do not see how a movies going to change our minds", said Nigel as he stopped in shock at the movie that now included the council blowing up  
  
"I see, we will participate as long as we are kept informed about your slaying", stated Quinton as the movie ended  
  
"Good when can we expect Faith and Kendra", asked Buffy  
  
"Tomorrow Faith's in Boston, Massachusetts and Kendra's in London", answered Nigel  
  
"Sorry am I interrupting something", asked Morgan as he walked in  
  
"Nothing at all did Sid get his peace", stated Xander as he notice the limp dummy  
  
"Yes he wanted me to thank all of you again for the warning about the last of the seven demons and that he'd be happy to have the curse broken", said Morgan as he held Sid up  
  
"What is that about", asked Quinton  
  
"It was a man cursed into dummy formed he had to kill seven demons who take human hearts and brains so they can have seven years of human appearance", answered Buffy as Morgan walked out  
  
"Well we will be off and interested in your next report but we'd like to see your fighting style", stated Quinton and the watchers stood up  
  
"Of course one week from today, also Buffy suggested I get this gift for you", said Giles as he handed Quinton a bottle of single malt scotch  
  
"I thought you'd need it when you're signing our checks, here's this so you'll spell our names right", smiled Buffy as she handed him a piece of paper with all their names on it  
  
"That went well", laughed Dawn as the Council walked out  
  
"Yes know we have to figure out what to do for the talent show", stated Xander  
  
"We can't do dramatic theme and none of us have any real talent", said Willow as they sat around sulking  
  
"Are you guys stupid or something you have talent can't you remember we were all exploding with talent", yelled Dawn  
  
Next day  
  
"This tis ridiculous why have't you brought us t'here", asked Kendra as she and Faith stood with Faiths watcher in the library  
  
"You see we have knowledge from the future and you've been brought here so we can keep you all from dying", answered Buffy  
  
"We've provided housing for Faith and her watcher, also Kendra will have a house with her mother and father", added Spike  
  
"The children have other things to deal with at the moment but I'm going to take you to the house and Kendra your parents are already at your house", replied Sarah as she looked kindly at the girls  
  
"I don know my parents", stated Kendra  
  
"We know that but you and Faith are SITs or Slayers In Training and you need family to keep you tied to the world, we'll explain more on Monday when we come back to school", said Buffy then Sarah escorted them out  
  
"Well to the auditorium we go", stated Spike  
  
Auditorium  
  
"How's it going", asked Buffy as she walked up to the gang who were watching Cordelia make every ones ears bleed with her singing  
  
"We're up next", stated Xander  
  
"I can't do it", replied Willow as she tried to turn around  
  
"You'll be fine honey", comforted Tara as she stopped her  
  
"Next up we have Buffy Summers, William Winters, Tara and Anya Jenkins, Willow Rosenberg and Xander Harris", stated Giles to the audience as Cordelia walked off in a huff  
  
"Where do we go from here", sang Tara as the group walked on stage  
  
"Where do we go from here", added Buffy and Spike as the group stood in a row across the stage  
  
"The battle's done and we kind of won", boomed Willow  
  
"So we sound our victory cheer, where do we go from here", sang Tara and Willow  
  
"Why is the path unclear, when we know home is near", added Xander and Anya  
  
"Understand we'll go hand in hand, and we won't walk alone in fear", smiled the group as they held one an others hands  
  
"Tell me", boomed Willow  
  
"Where do we go from here, when does the end appear, when do the trumpets cheer, the curtains close on a kiss, god knows, we can tell the end is near, where do we go from here", finished the group and the crowd roared their approval  
  
"They so ripped that off from Broadway", criticized Cordelia from the wings as the Scooby gang bowed with smiles  
  
I'm debating on what episode to do next Nightmare with the lucky number baseball boy or skipping right to Prophecy girl where Buffy fights the Master. We'll just have to see hu. 


	6. Six

"You know how I feel about you, it's, uh, pretty obvious isn't it. There's never been anyone else for me but you and we're good friends, and it's time to take the next step again", stuttered Xander as he sat in the Bronze  
  
"I'd like that Xander I really would", smiled Anya  
  
"So does this mean you'll go to the Spring Fling with me", asked Xander with hope  
  
"Of course we have to make an appearance and try and get your social status up, make you real successful again", said Anya as she dragged him on the dance floor  
  
"So you think he finally asked", asked Tara as she sat at a different table with Willow  
  
"Yah probably and that looked he has says there was something inappropriate but probably better then last time", stated Willow  
  
"What do you mean last time", asked Tara  
  
"Xander had a thing for Buffy and he was practicing that speech on me", answered Willow  
  
"Well hopefully Buffy and Spike are having good luck this times too", replied Tara  
  
"Probably not with the watchers council involved but at least we can save the people in the AV room tomorrow so a little pain is worth it", laughed Willow as the two went to the dance floor as well  
  
Library  
  
"So we're finally going to see how B fights, watch her have no style", laughed Faith as she, her Watcher, Kendra, and Kendras parents sat at the Library table  
  
"So how exactly do you propose to show us your fighting style", asked Quinton as he stood with Giles next to the cage  
  
"Don't worry we both can use a spot of violence hay luv", smiled Spike  
  
"Sure thing we don't have nothing better to do but we can't do it to long we have to face the Master tomorrow tonight and then go to the dance", replied Buffy as she and Spike circled one another  
  
"I'd rather do another type of dancing but I guess I'll get some fun from this", said Spike as he dove towards Buffy  
  
"So what influences your moves Miss. Summers", asked Quinton  
  
"We both have a tendency to nose bash", answered Buffy as she broke Spikes nose  
  
"Aren't you nice luv", replied Spike as he slammed Buffy against the library cage causing the watchers to jump  
  
"T'is this wha my Kendra wilt be expected to learn", asked Kendras Mother  
  
"Not entirely, hopefully she'll stay a slayer in training", answered Giles as Buffy and Spike continued pounding on one another  
  
"So do you believe Faith and Kendra will be able to fight as well as Buffy obviously can", asked Amadi, Faiths watcher  
  
"They are to learn from Buffy then they are to be sent to LA, that way if an apocalypse comes that Buffy needs help with they can come and assist", answered Giles  
  
"I believe that is enough Miss. Summers, Mr. Winters", stated Quinton causing Buffy and Spike to stop, with Spike pinned under Buffy  
  
"Oh come on we were just getting started, we wont even have the slightest limp", whimpered Spike as Buffy got off him  
  
"What you't also know't Faiths crut sayin", asked Kendra as a slight blush appeared on her cheeks  
  
"Oh yes last time around and once Xander heard what happens when we slay, he went slaying every night with me to see if something would happen but nothing did", laughed Buffy  
  
"Well it's true", defended Faith  
  
"What might this be", asked Quinton  
  
"Slaying makes you two things hungry and horny", answered Faith simply  
  
"Well ah", said Quinton, Giles and Amadi  
  
Buffys Room  
  
"Hi, honey, you alright", asked Joyce as she walked into Buffys room  
  
"Sure", replied Buffy still deep in thought  
  
"Probably just full from that bite of dinner you nearly had, feel like telling me what's on your mind", smiled Joyce  
  
"I'm just a little nerves about tomorrow", stated Buffy as Joyce sat on the corner of Buffys bed  
  
"Isn't the Prom tomorrow night, or Spring Fling, whatever they're calling it", asked Joyce  
  
"I-I guess", smiled Buffy  
  
"Nobody asked you", insisted Joyce  
  
"My boyfriend didn't ask me, I don't think he's into dancing at school", said Buffy a little sad  
  
"May be if he's really what you want you should ask him, well then this probably isn't the best time for this but", said Joyce as she opened the closet to reveal a white sleeveless gown  
  
"I saw you eyeing it at the store, I figured", added Joyce as she shrugged her shoulders  
  
"Mom, we can't afford this", stated Buffy as she examined the dress  
  
"The way you've been eating, we can afford it", laughed Joyce  
  
"It's beautiful", replied Buffy  
  
"I think you should wear it, to the dance", insisted Joyce  
  
"No, I-I can't go to the dance", said Buffy  
  
"Says who, is it written somewhere, you should do what you want. Homecoming my freshman year of college I didn't have a date so I got dressed up and I went anyway", replied Joyce  
  
"Was it awful", asked Buffy  
  
"It was awful, for about an hour", answered Joyce  
  
"Then what happened", asked Buffy knowing the answer  
  
"I met your father", smiled Joyce  
  
"He didn't have a date either", asked Buffy  
  
"He did and that's a much funnier story that you will not get to hear, oh but it was a beautiful night. May be if you talk to this boyfriend of yours that I've never heard of he'll take you", stated Joyce as Dawn walked into the room  
  
"Buffy, Spike's here and he has something for you", laughed Dawn, causing Buffy to walk out of her room and down to the kitchen  
  
"Who's Spike", asked Joyce as she watched Dawn run to the window  
  
"Her boyfriend", answered Dawn as she watched Spike give Buffy a bundle of rose from the window  
  
"Luv I wanted to ask you something and I don't know how since I've never done it before", stated Spike as he stood in front of Buffy  
  
"What Spike", asked Buffy as she cradled the roses in her arms  
  
"With everything set for tonight, will you go to the Spring Fling with me and I know I most sound like a major wanker but will you", asked Spike  
  
"Of course I thought you'd never ask", laughed Buffy as she hugged him  
  
"What you think I would be liable for you wanting to play Kick the Spike when we both can have fun and this dance thing", asked Spike  
  
"What kind of name is Spike", asked Joyce as she watched the scene  
  
"A nick name his real names William", answered Dawn  
  
"Ah", stated Joyce  
  
Library  
  
"Okay, so this Master guy tried to open the Hellmouth but he got stuck in it and now all the signs are reading that he's gonna get out which opens the Hellmouth which brings the demons which ends the world", said Mrs. Calendar as she watched Giles rummage for weapons  
  
"Yes, that about sums it up", stated Giles as he paused  
  
"The part that gets me though is where Buffy is the vampire slayer she's so little and she's from the future", replied Mrs. Calendar  
  
"I don't intend on involving her at all she's been through too much", answered Giles  
  
"What do you mean", asked Mrs. Calendar  
  
"Buffy's not going to face the Master I am, I can't let her die again", stated Giles  
  
"No you're not I came back to make things better and I have everything planned out", replied Buffy as she walked in  
  
"Buffy, I'm not going to send you out there to die, you were right I-I've waded around in these old books for so long, I've forgotten what the real world is like i-it's time I found out", retorted Giles  
  
"You're still not going up against the Master", said Buffy  
  
"I've made up my mind", stated a determined Giles  
  
"So have I, I know what I'm doing", replied Buffy  
  
"I made up my mine first, I'm older and wiser than you and just-just do what you're told for once, alright", yelled Giles  
  
"That's not how it goes, I'm the Slayer and I have the power", said Buffy fighting the urge to laugh  
  
"I don't care what the books say, I defy prophecy and I know what is going to happen, there's nothing you can say that'll change my mind", stated Giles  
  
"I know", said Buffy as she lowered her head the throw a hard punch in his face, knocking him out  
  
"What", stated Mrs. Calendar as she went to Giles side  
  
"When he wakes up tell him, I know more then he thinks and I'm not going alone, where we go one we go all and that's the Scoobies motto", smiled Buffy as she walked out of the library and Ms. Calendar turns her attention to Giles.  
  
"Help me", whimpered the boy as Buffy walked up to him  
  
"Hay little anointed one, it's okay I know who you are. So why don't you just show me where the Master is", stated Buffy as she stood in front of the child vamp in her white dress  
  
"Follow me", replied the boy and to that Buffy followed him through the tunnel system and to the Master Chamber  
  
The boy pointed into the chamber that had hundreds of candles burning everywhere and then walked away. Buffy walked close but was sure not to pass the candle sconces that indicated the barrier that trapped the Master.  
  
"Welcome why don't you come in", said the Master as he stepped out of the shadows  
  
"Thanks for having me but I know more then you think. Y'know you really oughtta talk to your contractor, looks like you got some water damage", distracted Buffy  
  
"Oh good, the feeble banter portion of the fight why don't we just cut to the", started the Master then he noticed foot steps coming from the four entrances  
  
"You didn't expect me to come alone did you", asked Buffy as Spike walked up behind her, Willow and Tara appeared in another opening, as Kendra and Faith walked into the third, while Xander and Anya appeared in the fourth  
  
"What are you going to do feed me all of your blood so I'm even stronger, got all dressed up for dinner did you", laughed the Master as he wondered why they all were dressed up and where holding what appeared to be large black super soakers  
  
"Say bub-bye", stated Xander as they gang lifted the guns and set the Master ablaze with streams of fire  
  
"How", slurred the Master as he crumbled to dust than Willow and Tara smashed the remaining skeleton to powder with magic  
  
"That wasn't much of a fight, come on B what can we do", said Faith as everyone grouped together in the Chamber  
  
"We still have time to make it to the dance", answered Buffy as everyone smiled  
  
"I say we party", replied Anya as the group headed back to the surface  
  
"Who had fun with the annoying one", asked Buffy as they past a small pile of vampire dust as they exited the tunnel  
  
"It wasn't as fun as stringing him up in the sun but it worked", replied Spike as they saw Giles being supported by Mrs. Calendar in the distance  
  
"May I have a word with you", asked Giles once they were in hearing range  
  
"No time, we're all dressed, we have a party to go to and we just stopped an Apocalypse because we had flame throwers", replied Buffy as the group gave Giles and Mrs. Calendar the weapons and continued to walk  
  
"It was like shootin fish in a barrel", laughed Xander  
  
"Now't we't be dancen t'in a barretl", added Kendra again with the blushing  
  
If anyone's interesting next we're going to have some School Hard with Drusillia, Donny and Taras Dad back in the picture. Also how will Joyce react to actually meeting Buffys friends? 


	7. seven

"A lot of educators tell students, think of your principal as your pal, I say think of me as your judge, jury, and executioner. Tell me who do you think is the most troublesome student in this school, better yet of your little gang", stated Principal Snyder as he stood in his office in front of the six  
  
"We're not a gang, who said we're a gang", asked Xander as he fidgeted in his seat  
  
"What else am I suppose to think you all have a large number of absences all on the same days, you all have a large tendency to start fights so I'm giving you all a chance to improve your reputation. You have three days to prepare the refreshments, make the banners and transform the school lounge into a habitable place for adults, all for Parent Teacher night. This will incur my good will and may affect what I tell your parents when I meet them, are we clear", speeched Principal Snyder  
  
"Absolutely", answered Buffy  
  
"Crystal", added Spike  
  
"Good because you mess up this time and your parents will be coming to clean out your lockers", finished Snyder  
  
"So did this happen to the three of you last time", asked Tara as the group walked through the halls of the school  
  
"Just me and I had to work with Sheila", answered Buffy with a flinch  
  
"Who's Sheila", asked Anya  
  
"She stabbed a teacher and she was already smoking in fifth grade, once I was lookout for her", answered Willow  
  
"You're bad to the bone", laughed Xander  
  
"This still isn't fair I'm not as bad as I was last time I'm the Slayer, that requires a certain amount of cutting and fighting", said Buffy as they walked outside  
  
"At least this time you don't have me comin for a fight", stated Spike  
  
"Yah well I hope something does that's the only reason why Mom didn't ground me till dooms day or the way Cordelia put it last time I'd still be grounded at our Reunion", replied Buffy  
  
"That is defiantly a jinx if I ever heard one", said Anya  
  
"It's you this time Buffy and it affects all of us", yelled Willow  
  
Buffys Bedroom  
  
"Buffy I got the mail. Which included a reminder notice about Parent Teacher night, Thursday", stated Joyce as she walked into Buffys room  
  
"That's good", answered Buffy knowing what was coming  
  
"So, what do you think your teachers are gonna tell me about", asked Joyce  
  
"Well I think they'll all agree that I always bring a pen to class, ready to absorb the knowledge", replied Buffy as she sat on her bed  
  
"And this absorption rate, how is it reflected in your homework and test scores", insisted Joyce  
  
"What can you really tell about a person from a test score", said Buffy  
  
"Whether or not she's ever going out with her friends again. Well I look forward to meeting your principal", stated Joyce  
  
"Won't that be something", whispered Buffy  
  
"Look sweetheart. Life is more than grades and homework and not getting kicked out of school but we moved once because of you getting in trouble and I had to start a new business not to mention a new life in a whole new town and your sister. What I don't want is to be disappointed in you again", replied Joyce as she sat on Buffys bed  
  
"Mom that's the last thing that I want too, I'm trying, I really am. I just I have a lot of pressure on me right now", said Buffy as she slumped her head  
  
Student Lounge  
  
"You't poor't dears worken like slave", laughed Kendra as she and Faith walked up on the Scooby gang working on banners  
  
"Hardy Har", stated Spike who was covered in florescent pink paint  
  
"Oh Willow, Tara do you think you can help me cram some French tonight, I don't want Mr. DeJean telling my Mother I'm an imbecile", replied Buffy  
  
"Sure but don't you have a lot else to do", asked Tara  
  
"Hay I can study, do Parent Teacher night, make my Mother proud, get Faith and Kendra off to LA as long as I don't have to fight vampire which shouldn't be a problem since Spike isn't evil", replied Buffy  
  
"Buffy", stated Giles as he and Jenny walked up to them  
  
"Don't worry we know the night of Saint Vig something Saturday nothing's going to happen", interrupted Xander  
  
"How can you say that Saint Vigous led a crusade of-of vampires this is a prime time for vampire issues", said Giles in frustration  
  
"Future remember we know what's going to happen", replied Anya from the couch  
  
"You're all being a tad flip don't you think, this is serious", said Giles  
  
"And getting kicked out of school is laughs aplenty", asked Buffy  
  
"They have been right before so we should listen to them now", suggested Jenny  
  
"You were the one that brought this to my attention" stated Giles  
  
"Don't worry Giles but Jenny I need to talk to you", replied Buffy as she stood up from her work  
  
"About what", asked Jenny  
  
"Janna Kalderash and the favored daughter of the Gypsy tribe", answered Buffy  
  
Next Night Alley Outside Bronze  
  
"Amazing how fast you turned back to eating rats", stated Buffy as she stood in front of Angel who was in rags and leaning against a chain fence  
  
"You didn't need my help what else am I suppose to do", asked Angel  
  
"What if you could be help to Slayers In Training will that get you off the streets", asked Buffy  
  
"What do I have to do", asked Angel  
  
"Meet me at the school library tomorrow after dark", replied Buffy  
  
"You done talken to peaches luv", asked Spike as he walked out the back door of the Bronze  
  
"Yah he's cool", answered Buffy  
  
"How are you alive Spike", stated Angel in disdain  
  
"The same way you'll be able to be happy without going Angelus, a cute ass Slayer that likes reforming centuries old Vampires", said Spike as he placed an arm around Buffys waist as they walked away  
  
Student Lounge  
  
"You've done a wonderful job children", announced Sarah as she stood in front of the Scoobys  
  
"Thanks Mom", stated Tara  
  
"We did everything right this time, we kept Buffy away from the lemonade", laughed Willow  
  
"Hay how was I suppose to know you had to put in the sugar and you said it was very good as I recall", interfered Buffy  
  
"Don't worry luv everything will go off with out a hitch, Sarah will keep your Mother away from Snyder and your teachers and Angel will be off with Faith and Kendra to LA", comforted Spike as he hugged Buffy from behind  
  
"Buffy there you are, who are all your friends", asked Joyce as she and Dawn walked up to the group  
  
"Well you know Willow and Xander, and there's Tara, Anya and Spike", answered Buffy  
  
"And I'm Sarah, I'm Taras Mom and Anya and Spikes adoptive mother", said Sarah as she shook Joyces hand  
  
"It's nice to meet you", smiled Joyce  
  
"Why don't we leave our children be, that jack ass Principal Snyder has something out for our poor children. He even threatened them that if they didn't do a good job, we'd be called in to clean out their lockers", stated Sarah as she lead Joyce away from the Scoobys  
  
"Good Luck", laughed Dawn as she followed her Mother  
  
"Thanks Nibblet hopefully we wont need it", retorted Spike  
  
"Let's get to work we have a lot to do and I still can't believe we aren't getting paid for this", replied Anya as the group went back to the refreshment table once the two Mothers and Dawn were out of sight  
  
Two Hours Later  
  
"Hi I'm Joyce Summers, I'm Buffy's mother and this is Sarah Jenkins and she's Tara, Anya, and Spikes mother", stated Joyce as the two woman were stopped by Principal Snyder  
  
"Principal Snyder I'm afraid we need to talk, my office is down here", answered Principal Snyder as the two women followed  
  
"He didn't look very happy, I think we're all dead", said Buffy as they all collapsed in the lounge  
  
"But we did such a good job", complained Willow  
  
"Why's Snyder got such a bug up his ass", asked Dawn as she sat with the group  
  
"Chilt you hav'et a dirty mouth", stated Kendras Mother as she, Kendras Father, Kendra, Faith and Amadi walked up to them  
  
"I'm here like you said and thank you for the second chance", stated Angel as he and Jenny walked up to the gang  
  
"My Father wont appreciate that I removed the happiness clause but Buffys explained how evil Angelus really is and we don't want that accidentally released", added Jenny  
  
"We wanted to thank you B for all you've done before we left", replied Faith as she shook Buffys hand  
  
"Yes you haven't been a wonterful influence and we't thank you for't that", added Kendras Father  
  
"Buffy", screamed Joyce as she and Sarah appeared followed by a smiling Principal Snyder  
  
"Good't luck in your't life Miss. Buffy and't thank you for't giving my daughter to me", smiled Kendras Mother as that group walked away  
  
"In the car now", hissed Joyce as she continued to walk as Buffy and Dawn got up to follow  
  
"The stars are dancing with joy, I've found my boy and the witchys father has finally found the young witch and her mother", swooned Drusilla as she stood in Joyce, Buffy and Dawns path  
  
"The demons control you and now we have demons too", laughed Donny as he and his Father both vamped out and dashed past Buffy to the student lounge  
  
"They are so pretty, they take care of me since my bad boy abandoned me but now I'll get him back and punish him", giggled Drusilla  
  
"Mom, Dawn run", screamed Buffy as 18 more vampires walked in  
  
"Leave her alone", cried Sarah as Donny slammed Tara across the face  
  
"Everyone follow us", screamed Spike guiding the gang away from the vampires  
  
"In here", added Willow as she and Sarah carried Tara into the science lab and the others followed  
  
"Who are those people and what do they want", asked a man as Buffy and Spike barricaded the door  
  
"I didn't get much of a look but is there something wrong with their faces", added Joyce  
  
"Yes, PCP it's a gang on PCP we've gotta get out of here", said Principal Snyder as he climbs on a desk to get to the window  
  
"You can't go outside, they'll kill you and the rest of us", yelled Anya  
  
"You don't tell me, I tell you", answered Snyder as he continued  
  
"They will kill everybody in this room, nobody goes out, nobody comes in until I say so, do you hear me", stated Buffy as she pulled him down  
  
"Who do you think you are", asked Snyder  
  
"We're the one that know how to stop them", replied Xander as he watched Buffy place a stool on the lab table  
  
"Buffy are you crazy, look I know you've been accused of fighting and other things but those guys are serious, you can't go out there", confronted Joyce  
  
"Just stay here and help Sarah and Willow with Tara. Xander, Anya if they do get in protect everyone", stated Buffy as she looked over at the knocked out Tara, and then proceeded to move the ceiling tile  
  
"Don't worry Mom Buffy can take care of her self", comforted Dawn as Buffy and Spike climbed through the ceiling  
  
"What's the plan Buffy we have no weapons", whispered Spike as the two crawled through the ceiling  
  
"Giles is still in the library, so make sure he's okay and get the weapons out of the cage", answered Buffy as she lifted a piece of tile and jumped down through  
  
"What the bloody", asked Giles as Spike also jumped down  
  
"The schools been taken over by vamps, apparently Drusilla vamped Tara's brother and father and they want Tara and Sara back and Drusilla wants Spike back  
  
"Not bloody likely, I wont stand being with that bint again", replied Spike as they started grabbing weapons out of the cage  
  
Science Lab  
  
"Why don't you sit down", stated Joyce as Snyder paced the class room  
  
"This is my school, what I say goes and I say this is not happening", yelled Snyder  
  
"Well then I guess the danger's over and our children are no longer in the line of fire", retorted Sarah  
  
"I'm not waiting for them to open the door, I'm getting out", said the man as he went back over to the window  
  
"Don't be stupid we have to listen to Buffy", mumbled Tara through a swollen lip  
  
"No, you heard what Buffy and the others are saying", stated Joyce as Snyder also climbed up  
  
"She's a student, what does she know", laughed Principal Snyder as he pulled the pieces of tin back  
  
"Done", stated the man as two of the tins were pulled back  
  
"See you should listen to Buffy she knows what she's talking about", stated Xander as the man was pulled through the window  
  
Halls  
  
"Okay we've cleared out the halls but where the hell in Drusilla, Donny and Taras father", asked Buffy as the two headed back to the science lab  
  
"I don't know", stated Spike as they turned a corner  
  
"Come on pretties why don't you come out and play", giggled Drusilla as Donny was chopping at the science lab door with a fire ax  
  
"Hay get away from them", screamed Buffy as she ran down the hall with Spike at her side  
  
"No way Missy", said Taras Dad as he blocked their path  
  
"You know you make me sick, hurting Tara and Sarah just because you're too stuck in old time when there were slaves", replied Spike as he pummeled the guy  
  
"Say bye", added Buffy as she staked him  
  
"Two more to go luv, who do you want", asked Spike as they made their way to Donny and Drusilla  
  
"Up to you would you rather beat on Drusilla or have me beat on her", asked Buffy  
  
"You can I just love to see a good fight", answered Spike as he pulled Donny away from the door  
  
"Buffy honey be careful", begged Joyce as she watched Buffy through the hole in the door  
  
"You okay luv", asked Spike once Donny was dust  
  
"You took away my baby and now he calls you luv", whimpered Drusilla as Buffy staked her just out of view of Joyce  
  
"Now I am and everyone's safe", answered Buffy as Joyce open the door and hugged Buffy  
  
Outside  
  
"So what did Principal Snyder say about us anyway", asked Buffy as the Scoobys and the two Moms walked out of the school  
  
"Principal Snyder said you were all troublemaker", answered Joyce  
  
"Also pretty much that you were pond scum and didn't deserve to live", added Sarah  
  
"And I could care less, I have a daughter who can take care of herself, who's brave and resourceful and thinks of others in a crisis. No matter who you hang out with even though these seem to be good kids or what dumb teenage stuff you think you need to do, I'm gonna sleep better knowing all that", smiled Joyce  
  
"About how long till this wears off and you start ragging on me again", asked Buffy  
  
"Oh, at least a week and a half", answered Joyce  
  
"So does this mean we get to keep Buffy", asked Willow  
  
"And she wont be grounded till our tenth reunion", added Xander  
  
"She's in the clear for now", answered Joyce  
  
"Thank you we wouldn't know what to do with out her she's the Scooby in Scooby do and Dawns Scrappy when she's around", replied Spike  
  
"I guess that makes you Shaggy", stated Tara slightly slurred from her lip  
  
"Bloody Hell", retorted Spike  
  
"We have lovely children even though they may have mental issues", said Sarah causing Joyce to laugh 


	8. eight

"This is wonderful a nice quiet night you're not trying to kill me and Angel wont turn evil, so we have a good five months till the mayor shows up", stated Buffy as she walked through the dark cemetery with Spike  
  
"Very true just don't forget about school and your Mother", answered Spike  
  
"Good point but I don't want to think about that right now", said Buffy as they were approached by white horned demon  
  
"The all knowing slayer does not know with out being told, Adeo Datus will destroy you all", replied the demon as it charged at the two  
  
"Okay that was odd", stated Spike as the two snapped the demons neck  
  
"I think for once we have to talk to Giles about something", added Buffy as the demon dissolved in to white goo  
  
Library  
  
"So you've never heard of this Adeo Datus", asked Jenny as she looked up from her computer and saw everyone looking through books  
  
"None of us have, which is odd since we're from the future", stated Willow as she looked up from her book  
  
"And I though research party were a thing of the past or future, oh what ever", replied Xander as he slammed his book shut  
  
"Well in every time line there are an infinite number of possible courses and the changes you've made could have had a ripple affect, so this Adeo Datus took notice", said Giles as he continued to look at his book  
  
"I've found it, Adeo Datus given by god", laughed Jenny as she looked at her computer  
  
"Good then we can go home now", asked Anya as she closed her book  
  
"Not good, he is a kind of ancient judge he controlled the balances of good and evil until the day he turned the tides so evil had more power. He lost his position but he retained his power. When ever he feels a great good he destroys it and replaces it with evil", stated Jenny  
  
"So what do we do now we don't want an anti Buffy running around", asked Tara  
  
"We wait until he strikes there's no way of tracking him, he stays in a hell dimension when he's not spreading evil", answered Jenny  
  
"I say since there's nothing we can do we go home and get some sleep and hopefully not have that many nightmare", replied Xander as he stood up  
  
"Bye see you in the morning which it's almost", said Willow as everyone walked out except for Jenny, Giles, Spike and Buffy  
  
"Giles she's not going to wait forever make a move she does like you, you know", whispered Buffy as she walked past Giles and to Spike  
  
"When the teens are away the librarian and the computer teacher will play", laughed Spike as Buffy and he walked out  
  
Summers Residence  
  
"Buffy Anne Summers where have you been", screamed Joyce as Buffy tried to sneak through the back door  
  
"I'm sorry Mom", whispered Buffy as she lowered her head  
  
"Go to your room you're grounded for the next two weeks", said Joyce as she pointed towards the stair  
  
"What happen Buffy", asked Dawn as Buffy reached her bedroom door  
  
"A new evil that we haven't expected", answered Buffy then she closed herself in her room  
  
"Well if it isn't the little slayer all alone and vulnerable, when you're all alone you're just a scared little girl and when your friends are alone they're just scared little kids", laughed a green man as he stood in front of Buffy  
  
"Who are you and what do you want", asked Buffy as she stepped forward  
  
"Adeo Datus and I actually want you", answered the man as he held his hand straight out, producing a green glow that consumed Buffy  
  
"Listen greeny I don't know what you're trying to do but let me the hell go", screamed Buffy and the man complied  
  
"Buffy what's the matter with you", replied Joyce as she opened Buffys bedroom door  
  
"Mom run", whispered Buffy from the floor as a gray version of her self stood above her  
  
"Don't worry she's not who I want", laughed the gray Buffy as she blinked out and two seconds later they heard Dawn screaming  
  
"Dawn", said Joyce as she opened her youngest daughters room to see the gray Buffy holding her as she blinked out of the house  
  
"Mom please I know you're confused but please call Sarah and tell her that I need the others now", stated Buffy as she struggled to stand  
  
"Okay", replied Joyce as she ran down the stairs  
  
"Why the hell did he take Dawn", voiced Buffy as she stumbled out the room  
  
"They'll be here soon but something happened to Spike, Anya and Willow like what happen to Dawn, now will you tell me what the hell is going on", said Joyce as she walked back up the stairs and helped Buffy down  
  
"If everything turns out right by the end of this I'll explain everything but something bad is happening and I believe we're all in danger", replied Buffy as the door slammed open and Sarah and Tara came in  
  
"She took Willow she said she needed an army and she took Willow", cried Tara  
  
"It's going to be okay we're going to find them and bring them back", stated Buffy as Xander came in  
  
"What happen where's Anya she can't be dead again", said Xander looking to the others for help  
  
"Thank you Sarah for calling us, we thought this could wait until morning but apparently not", replied Jenny as she and Giles walked in and he closed the door  
  
"Apparently Adeo Datus just doesn't destroy good and replaces it with evil, he uses the good to create the evil and he becomes the evil", added Giles  
  
"And we need to stop the evil Buffy before she creates her army or it will kill Buffy, fortunately it takes time to transformation each person into their evil form, so this gives us time to find everyone", stated Jenny  
  
"So how are we going to find them and how do we fix them once they're turned evil", asked Xander as he rung his hands  
  
"Sarah, Mrs. Calendar, Tara can we do a tracking spell", asked Buffy  
  
"Of course the three of us combining our powers should be enough", replied Sarah  
  
"For the changing back you just have to remind them of things that make them connected to you and good", stated Jenny  
  
"Mom stay here I'll be back here soon and Dawn will be with me", said Buffy as she looked at her Mother  
  
"Buffy this is crazy, how are you going to save Dawn", asked Joyce  
  
"I'll explain everything when we get back", comforted Buffy as the group walked out  
  
Sarah, Jenny, and Tara lead the way searching out their friends while Buffy followed behind with the help of Giles and Xander. The three witches stopped once they were outside a regular old house about a mile from the Summers house.  
  
"Talk about hiding in plain sight", stated Xander as they walked up to the door and Tara busted it in with a burst of wind.  
  
"Well you're just in time to see my army complete they're so rearing to go I had to chain them to the floor", laughed the evil Buffy as she turned Dawn into a ball of glowing green energy  
  
"Let the spell be end", replied Tara and to that the evil Buffy disappeared and Buffy stood up straight  
  
"Just as simple as when Xander was turned into two", said Sarah as they turned they're attention to their friends  
  
"Okay listen to me Dawn your not really the green key you're a person a little girl and you have to come back to us you can't open any portals just think of Mom please", stated Buffy as she looked at the ball of energy  
  
"What's going on", asked Dawn as she returned to human form and fell to the ground  
  
"Don't worry Dawn everything's going to be okay we have other things to worry about now", replied Buffy as she turned her attention to the people in chains  
  
"There's to much pain in this world I need to end it, there's so much loss everyone would be better off dead", yelled Willow with black eyes and veiny skin  
  
"I'll rip out your entrails slayer and wear them as a belt", said Spike as he struggled against the bonds  
  
"Men are all alike you woman should take vengeance on them just wish it and I'll make it so", laughed Anya whose skin was mutated into deep crevices  
  
"Sweetie you don't believe that I know you like owning the Magic Box and being human with me remember the juice box in the basement last time around", asked Xander as he bent down in front of the chained Anya  
  
"Money, Xander and Money they make me happy", smiled Anya as her skin returned to normal  
  
"Spike you don't want to be my enemy again remember kick the Spike and how much you hated that or all the times I broke your nose, you don't want that again and I love you and you love me", stated Buffy causing Spike to loose his vampire face and return human  
  
"Willow honey I know the world is painful but together we can face it and I swear I'm not going to die on you again so please come back to me", cried Tara as she hugged Willow bringing her back to normal  
  
"The power of love", replied Jenny as they watched the chained people being freed  
  
"And speaking of love I was wonder if you'd", started Giles then he paused  
  
"What is it", asked Jenny  
  
"Would you um go out on a date with me Saturday", asked Giles  
  
"I'd love to", replied Jenny as they walked out leaving the others  
  
Summers Residence  
  
"Is everything okay, what happened", asked Joyce as Sarah opened the door  
  
"Everything's fine just like Buffy said", answered Sarah as Buffy came in with Dawn over her shoulder and helping Spike walk on the other side  
  
"Is it all right if the five of us stay for the night", asked Xander as he carried Anya in, followed by Tara helping Willow  
  
"Sure", replied Joyce as everyone sat in the living room  
  
"Everyone get settled in for the night, I'm going to put Dawn in her bed and then have a talk with Mom", said Buffy as she helped Spike in a chair  
  
"Good luck love", stated Spike  
  
"And don't you dare run away and change your name to Annie", laughed Xander as Buffy walked up the stairs  
  
"Thanks for saving me from your evil twin Buffy and good luck with Mom", replied Dawn as Buffy tucked her in bed  
  
"No problem what's the use of having a big sis as the slayer if she doesn't save you", smiled Buffy as she turned out the lights then walked out of the room and headed for the kitchen  
  
"Please explain cause this has been a very long night", stated Joyce as she sat at the kitchen counter  
  
"When I was fifteen I was called on by an organization called the Watchers Council, they told me I was what was called the Vampire Slayer and they told me the story of the slayer. Into each generation a slayer is born one girl in all the world a chosen one one born with the strength and skill to hunt the vampires to stop the spread of evil. I learned that most monsters that I thought were fairy tales were real and I could destroy them and save people", said Buffy as she looked at her mothers confused expression  
  
"How can this be, can't someone else be this Slayer", asked Joyce  
  
"Well think of all the times you've found blood on my clothes and the only way another slayer is called is if I die and there's more", answered Buffy  
  
"What more can there be", replied Joyce  
  
"I've lived my life once and I was killed when I was twenty two, The Powers That Be or gods gave us the opportunity to change things make our lives better since we were champions of good and we gave our lives for the good fight", said Buffy as her mother got up and started pacing  
  
"You said one girl but now you say we", stated Joyce  
  
"You see slayers come with a very short expiration date most don't live past eighteen but I was different I made friends who helped me Willow and Tara are good witches, Xander has no special powers but what one evil said is he sees things, Anya was a vengeance demon who was expelled and decided to help on the good side, and Spike was a vampire, a government organization called the Initiative made it so he couldn't hurt humans and after a while he wanted to be good so he got his soul back. Then we come to Dawn she was sent to me by monks to protect because she opens the portal to all hell demotions. All but Willow and Xander were sent to their 1993 bodies, we gave their memories of the other life to them about a month after we moved here and we're all tight again", answered Buffy  
  
"So there's no way of stopping you from fighting evil and that gray version of you is gone", asked Joyce as she stopped pacing  
  
"Yes on both accounts fighting evil is what I do best it's my job and I also get paid for it", smiled Buffy  
  
"How much do you get paid", replied Joyce  
  
"Four hundred a week and I already have about 30, 000 in the bank so does every one of us teens including Dawn. It's good when you know most of the things that are going to happen takes the hazard out of it, tonight was only the second when we didn't know of an evil coming", said Buffy as Joyce sat down  
  
"Okay I'm going to try to adjust to this but I'm not making any promises", stated Joyce  
  
"Then can you promise me something else when you start having bad headaches and dizziness go straight to the doctor, I don't want to find you again", replied Buffy 


	9. Nine

"We have one more award to give out, is Buffy Summers here tonight, this is actually a new category. First time ever, I guess there were a lot of write- in ballots and um, the prom committee asked me to read this. We're not good friends, most of us never found the time to get to know you, but that doesn't mean we haven't noticed you, we don't talk about it much but it's no secret that Sunnydale High isn't really like other high schools, a lot of weird stuff happens here", stated Jonathan as he stood up on the Prom stage  
  
"Zombies, Hyena people, Snyder", yelled various people from the audience  
  
"But whenever there was a problem or something creepy happened, you seemed to show up and stop it. Most of the people here have been saved by you, or helped by you at one time or another. We're proud to say that the Class of '99 has the lowest mortality rate of any graduating class in Sunnydale history and we know at least part of that is because of you and your friends. So the senior class offers its thanks and gives you uh, this it's from all of us, and it has written here, Buffy Summers Class Protector", said Jonathan as he held out a miniature shiny umbrella  
  
"Thank you but it's my job", smiled Buffy as she excepted the umbrella and everyone applauded  
  
"She's just being modest she kicks demonic ass", yelled Spike who was standing with the rest of the Scoobys  
  
"Does it come with a cash prize", asked Anya causing the whole auditorium to groan and the Scoobys laughed  
  
High School week later  
  
"Bye, we'll keep in touch", stated Willow as she waved at an old friend as he walked away  
  
"Willow, Tara will the two of you sign my yearbook", asked Harmony as she approached them  
  
"Yeah, you have to sign ours too", answered Tara as they traded books  
  
"You know, I really wish we woulda got to know each other better", replied Harmony  
  
"Me too", said Willow as the books were given back  
  
"I mean you're both so smart, I always wanted to be like that and you're so courageous coming out and all. We can't loose touch bye", stated Harmony  
  
"Thanks I think", smiled Tara as Harmony walked away  
  
"So do you hate her or are you going to miss her", asked Buffy as she walked up to them hand in hand with Spike  
  
"Yes I hate her with a fiery vengeance, she picked on me for thirteen years the vacuous tramp. No lollypops floating around in my head", replied Willow as they walked over to one of the tables and sat down  
  
"At least we're keeping our sanity, the whole senior class has turned into the Sixties, or what I would have imagined the Sixties would have been like without the war and the hairy armpits", said Buffy as Anya and Xander sat at the table  
  
"Trust me luv the sixties were worst, a lot of things like acid around or was that the seventies or eighties. Well it was one of those periods", answered Spike  
  
"What tainted food make you loose it", asked Tara  
  
"Very funny Miss. Witch", stated Spike  
  
"We have other things to think about like not being eaten by a snake mayor", replied Anya as they got up and walked towards the library  
  
"I still wish the commencement speaker was Sigfried, Roy or one of the tigers", said Willow  
  
"Come out of the fantasy Will, we weren't able to stop the mayor from getting the bugs or the army of vampires so we're going to have to fight at graduation", stated Xander as they walked into the Library to see Mr. Calendar and Giles talking at the table  
  
"Will you mind explaining why you've been murmuring about the Ascension for the last mouth", asked Giles  
  
"The Mayors going to Ascend at graduation and Anya could you tell us what's so bad about that", replied Buffy  
  
"About eight hundred years ago in the Kastka Vallies above the Urals, there was a sorcerer there who achieved Ascension became the embodiment of the demon Lo-Hash. It decimated the village within hours maybe three people got out. The demon is different from what we're use to, you see all the demons that walk the earth are tainted, are human hybrids like vampires. The Ascension means that a human becomes pure demon and they're bigger a hell of a lot bigger", answered Anya  
  
"So this is the inner sanctum, where you folks like to hang out, concoct your little schemes. I tell you, it's just nice to see that some young people are still interested in reading in this modern era. So what are kids reading nowadays", asked The Mayor as he walked up to the table and picks up a book then read, "The beast will walk upon the earth and darkness will follow. The several races of man will be as one in their terror and destruction, aw that's kind of sweet, different races coming together" "You never get even a little tired of hearing yourself speak do you", asked Buffy "That's one spunky little girl you've raised, I'm gonna eat her", laughed The Mayor as he looked at Giles and Giles shoved a sword through his chest "Whoa, well now that was a little thoughtless, violent outbursts like that in front of the children. You know Mr. Giles they look to you to see how to behave", replied the Mayor as he removed the sword "Get out", hissed Buffy as the Mayor cleaned the sword with a handkerchief  
  
"I smell fear, that's smart. Some of your deaths will be quick if that's worth anything. Well see you all at graduation. You don't want to miss my commencement address, it's going to be one heck of a speech", said the Mayor as he tossed the sword back and walked out of the library  
  
Halls  
  
"Anya, wait. Where you going", asked Xander as he caught up to Anya in the hall  
  
"Anywhere, if there's a lunar shuttle going up anytime soon, I'm on it or may be Aruba like you said", answered Anya  
  
"We need you here, you might be able to help", replied Xander  
  
"Xander I'm scare I don't want to die again, this is a larger battle then the ones we've done recently and I'm scared", cried Anya  
  
"I'm scared too and I'm not going to let you die we're going to have flame throwers and everything we don't need a million tons of lava we can do it", comforted Xander as he hugged Anya tightly  
  
Summers Residence  
  
"Buffy I'm home. Do you wanna go to, uh. What are you doing with my clothes", asked Joyce as she saw Buffy putting her clothes in a suitcase  
  
"Mom I need you to leave town, tonight", answered Buffy  
  
"Buffy I'd miss your graduation. There's no way, I wouldn't dream", replied Joyce  
  
"Mom graduation is a pointless ceremony where you sit around and listen to a bunch of boring speeches until someone hands you a piece of paper that says you graduated which you already know and maroon does nothing for my complexion so don't argue, okay", stated Buffy  
  
"What is some terrible demon going to attack the school, Oh I see. Oh you know Buffy looking back on everything that's happened, maybe I should have sent you to a different school", said Joyce as everything sank in  
  
"Just promise me that you'll be far away from here, it turned out alright the first time I just want to be safe and make sure you don't get caught in the cross fire", insisted Buffy  
  
"I'm not leaving you to face an awful monster alone. If I go anywhere you're going with me", answered Joyce  
  
"I'm not alone I have my friends go with Sarah and Dawn get out of town, I wish I could be a lot of things for you and make you happy. Be a great student, a star athlete, remotely normal but I'm not. There is something I do that I can do better than anybody else in the world. I'm gonna fight this thing but I can't do it and worry about you", replied Buffy  
  
"Buffy, I just can't", said Joyce as Spike and Dawn came to the door Spike carrying Dawns bags  
  
"Ask Dawn what I'll do to get my family away from danger, you'll have to trust me on this, can you do that", asked Buffy  
  
Library Nest Day  
  
"Okay the way it is as that Ollokai or Olvikan ascended but was swallowed by a volcano that's how he was defeated", stated Xander as they sat around the library  
  
"But what's important is that we're going to be fighting is a very large snake", added Willow  
  
"Last time we kind of went crazy we blow up the school", replied Buffy  
  
"I never knew you were so rebellious", laughed Spike  
  
"Let's not rule the crazy part out though", said Giles as he cleaned his glasss  
  
"Are we going to do that this time", asked Tara  
  
"Humus wouldn't work", added Anya  
  
"Well since we have no other ideas, I'm going to need every single one of you on board. Xander's sort of the key figure here", stated Buffy  
  
"Yes me the Key, I feel so much pride, humility and here is the mind numbing fear again. Thank you military training but still no rocket launcher", answered Xander  
  
"Rocket launcher not going to get it done. Remember volcano to kill one of these things last time", replied Buffy  
  
"So Buffy, how are you going to get the Mayor in the school", asked Ms. Calendar  
  
"Last time I played on his human weakness but he wants to eat us I say the Scooby gang is a sizable appetizer", answered Buffy  
  
"To bad that Ebola virus box isn't viable", said Willow as she twisted in her seat  
  
"There are chores for all, Giles, Miss. Calendar weapons, weapons, weapons, Xander, Anya Spike get students, and Willow, Tara volcano detail", stated Buffy  
  
"Fun with chemistry", replied Tara  
  
"Let's get ready to blow the roof off", added Spike as everyone headed for the exit  
  
"Harmony, listen I need to talk to you and your friends for a second", said Xander as he walked up to the group of girls  
  
"You mean in front of other people", asked Harmony in disgust  
  
"Are they serious, I'm going to look stupid in this", replied Percy in his graduation gown  
  
"Percy we need to talk", stated Willow as she and Tara walked up to him  
  
"Do I look stupid in this, be honest", answered Percy  
  
"You look great, you got a sec", asked Tara  
  
"Anything for the two girls that beat me up at the Bronze", smiled Percy  
  
"Okay put these with the others, don't touch anything", replied Willow as Jonathon and Larry unloaded fertilizer from Ozs van  
  
"Uh, wha what do we do then", asked Jonathan  
  
"Just relax, Have a good time", said Willow  
  
"Okay, it's clear lets move", stated Larry as the two pushed the shopping cart away from the van  
  
"Thanks for letting us use your van for this", smiled Tara as they looked at Oz who was in the drivers seat  
  
"No problem I'd say an equal trade for you solving that little problem my cousin gave me", answered Oz  
  
"No problem and see you at graduation", replied Willow as the two girls got out of the van and closed the door  
  
"You nervous", asked Tara as the two walked down the side walk hands in hand  
  
"Only in a terrified way", laughed Willow  
  
"We'll make it through this", smiled Tara  
  
Quad  
  
"Congratulations to the class of 1999, you all proved more or less adequate. This is a time of celebration, so sit still and be quiet. Spit out that gum. Please welcome our distinguished guest speaker, Richard Wilkins the 3rd. I saw that gesture, you see me after graduation", stated Snyder as he stood at the podium  
  
"Well, what a day this is, a special day. Today is our centennial the one hundredth anniversary of the founding of Sunnydale, and I know what that means to all you kids, not a darn thing. Because today something much more important happens today you all graduate from high school. Today all the pain, all the work, all the excitement is finally over and what's a hundred years of history compared to that, you know what kids", started The Mayor  
  
"Oh my God, he's going to do the entire speech again", replied Buffy where all the Sboobys were grouped together  
  
"Man, just ascend already. It's even more boring the second time around", added Willow  
  
"I thought I could be evil but this is ten times worst then I ever was", whispered Spike  
  
"For all of you it may be that there is a place in Sunnydale's history, whether you like it or not. It's been a long road getting here, for you, for Sunnydale. There has been achievement, joy, good times and there has been grief. There's been loss, some people who should be here today aren't but we are journey's end and what is a journey is it just distance traveled time spent. No it's what happens on the way, it's the things that happen to you. At the end of the journey you're not the same, today is about change. Graduation doesn't just mean your circumstances change, it means you do. You ascend to a higher level. Nothing will ever be the same, nothing and so as we look back on, on the events that brought us to this day", groaned the Mayor as the eclipse occurred and he started to loose control from pain  
  
"Come on, if I have to die get this over with", whispered Anya  
  
"We, we must all. It has begun my destiny, it's a little sooner then I expected I had this whole section on civic pride but I guess we'll just skip to the big finish", smiled the Mayor as he starts to grimace, stretch and grow. Then the Mayor transforms into a large snake beast. He continued to grow taller, reached the roof of the school, the Students stare up as the parents in the back panicked and ran away.  
  
"Now", yelled Buffy as vampires came up the back steps and the students tore off their gowns to reveal an assortment of weapons  
  
"Flame units, first wave, fire", screamed Xander as the group complied and throw everything at the Mayor  
  
"This, this is simply unacceptable", stated Snyder  
  
"Xander", screeched Anya as three students broke off and were killed by the waiting vampires  
  
"Arm bow men, fire", said Xander as the flaming bows destroyed a few of the vamps  
  
"Fall back", yelled Buffy to the people around her  
  
"This is not orderly, this is not discipline and you're on my campus buddy and when I say I want quiet I want", replied Snyder as the Mayor missed him when he dove down  
  
"Everyone, hand to hand", stated Xander as the Scoobies gathered around Buffy  
  
"Hey you said you'd eat me are you going to keep your word Dick", asked Buffy then the group ran into the school and the Mayor followed. The Mayor slammed down the door and some of the surrounding wall as he followed the group. The group ran into the library climbed over a table and through the open window. The Mayor looks around the library to see barrels of diesel fuel and bags of fertilizer stacked everywhere.  
  
"Well gosh", said The Mayor as Buffy pushed down a plunger and the school went up in a large explosion.   
  
"What a lovely fireworks show we should do it again when the new school is built", replied Spike as the group walked around front to see police cars and fire trucks parking in front of the school.   
  
"We got off pretty cheap, considering", stated Xander as they looked at everyone walking around and helping the wounded  
  
"Seems like we did", answered Buffy  
  
"Are all of you all right", asked Giles as he and Ms. Calendar walked up to the group  
  
"I'm tired", said Buffy as the group sat down on a bench and Spike had her sit on his lap  
  
"I should imagine so, it's been quite a couple of days", replied Mrs. Calendar  
  
"You might like to now that the people you call the geek trio are amongst the dead", added Giles  
  
"I can't processed everything now, my brain isn't really functioning on the higher levels. It's pretty much fire bad, tree pretty", smiled Buffy as she leaned back against Spike  
  
"I'll just add a ya with out Jonathan, Andrew and the other guy I can't think of his name now Tara wont get shot by them", added Willow  
  
"Understandable, well when you're all working again congratulate yourselves on a good campaign, you did very well", stated Giles  
  
"Thank you, we will", whispered Spike haft asleep on Buffys shoulder  
  
"We managed to ferret these out of the wreckage. Now it may not interest you but I'd say you all earned it", smiled Ms. Calendar as she handed the each of the Scooby gang a diploma  
  
"There is a certain dramatic irony that's attached to all this. A Synchronicity that borders on predestination one might say", added Giles  
  
"Fire bad, tree pretty", insisted Buffy  
  
"Yes, sorry", said Giles  
  
"You guys want to take off, I think we've done pretty much all we can", asked Buffy  
  
"We survived", smiled Xander as everyone slowly got up  
  
"Yah it was a large battle", replied Anya  
  
"Not the battle high school the second time around we did it again", stated Xander  
  
"You think you guys could drive us to my house I don't think we could make the walk home", said Buffy as she looked at Jenny and Giles  
  
"Sure we'll give you kids a lift home I'll go get my car", smiled Jenny as she walked ahead  
  
"Good I'll get to see her later", replied Giles with a soft smile  
  
"What", asked Tara as the teens looked at him confused  
  
"I have a very important proposal for her", answered Giles  
  
"Way to go G man", laughed Xander  
  
"Okay way too many thoughts for Buffy, if someone could just wake me when it's time to go to college, that'd be great", stated Buffy as they slowly walked the side walk 


	10. Ten

"So we're going through this again, anything", asked Buffy as she looked at Willow, Tara and Spike

"Do you want to try introduction to the Modern Novel this time and take Psychology even though it means having to deal with Professor Walsh again", asked Willow

"I have to take both this time I know what I want to do when I get out be a School Councilor so I guess I have to deal with the renown Professor Walsh and the modern Novel", answered Buffy as she sat in front of the group

"The dear Initiative so why the Bloody Hell am I also taking that class", asked Spike

"Because in your words you didn't want that corn fed Iowa boy aka Captain Cardboard getting his grubby hands on Buffy", stated Tara

"Oh yah, hay the vamps waking", said Spike as the vamp being to wrestle out of his grave

"Could we have missed him last time with talking about the renowning process last time", asked Buffy as she staked the vamp

Day time out side campus

"Come on Spike it's to early", whined Buffy as Spike dragged her around the near empty campus

"I remember the story of last time the lines were as far as the eye could see and this time we're not going to be at the end of that line", replied Spike as Willow and Tara ran up to them

"Buffy you're awake I guess living with Spike is going to have a good effect on you", smiled Tara

"I don't think she's awake yet", laughed Willow

"Very funny but where's the fun there's no papers being handed out", stated Buffy as she looked around the quiet campus

"Have you heard anything from Xander or Anya", asked Spike as the group started walking

"They apparently had some car trouble so they're going to be a day late for classes", answered Willow

"But they're car was brand new", laughed Buffy

"At least the motor didn't fall out this time and he knows that he can't travel cross country to Hawaii", added Tara as they entered one of the buildings

"Again it's to bad Giles can't be librarian here, be convenient", stated Buffy as they walked past the library

"Yah what's it with British and Gentleman of leisure", asked Willow

"Well this time he doesn't have much leisure he's getting married in a month", replied Spike

Bookstore

"Spending more and more money hope it doesn't give Mom an Aneurysm again", replied Buffy as the four walked around

"Don't worry Buffy things will be alright she's already getting treatment", comforted Tara

"Spike as Buffy put it this store discriminates against short people can you get four Introduction to Psychology", asked Willow

"Sure", replied Spike as he took four books off the top shelf very tempted to drop them when he noticed who was sitting on the floor

"The four of you are taking Psych", asked Riley as he stood up

"Yah we hear Professor Walsh is quite a character", answered Willow

"I agree I'm her TA, oh by the way my names Riley", stated Riley

"Spike, and this is my girlfriend Buffy, and our friends Willow and Tara", stated Spike as he introduced everyone

"Well I look forward to seeing you in class", smiled Riley as he walked away

"Sure thing you bloody wanker", murmured Spike

"You can put down your feathers Spike he's not going to take me away", replied Buffy

Psych 105

"Okay, this is Psych 105, Introduction to Psychology, I'm Professor Walsh. Those of you who fall under my good grace will come to know me a Maggie, those of you who don't will come to know me by the name my TAs use and think I don't know about, The Evil Bitch Monster of Death. Make no mistake I run a hard class I assign a lot of work I talk fast and I expect you to keep up. If you're looking to coast I recommend Geology 101 that's where the football players are", said Professor Walsh to the class that included Buffy, Spike, Willow and Tara

Night

"So where are we going", asked Spike as he walked with Buffy

"To stop a guy named Eddie from being killed, as near as I can figure the vamps got him shortly after I left him. You see these vamps kill people then empty their dorms leaving notes saying the person just couldn't handle the pressure and left", answered Buffy as they saw the confused Eddie

"Then lets save the mans life", replied Spike

"Suggestion look for the bike path and you'll find where you need to be", smiled Buffy as they walked past him

"Vampires to the left may I ask why this requires the heavy artillery not that I'm complaining the bigger the weapon the bigger the fun", stated Spike as they followed their senses

"Because I really don't like their leader she broke my umbrella last time and she hurt my arm, and made fun of the way I dress", answered Buffy as they walked up to the planning vamps

"Excuse me Miss. this is a private party", said Sunday as she looked at Buffy

"I hate to intrude but you scams over", replied Buffy as she and Spike held out two fire shooters, torching the group of vamps

"That was fun luv, same time tomorrow evening", asked Spike

"May be we'll skip patrolling tomorrow Xander and Anya are suppose to get back", answered Buffy

"Sounds good to me party tomorrow and patrol the day after. Now lets go home it's bloody cold out here", said Spike as the two walked back to the path unaware they were being watched

Summers Residence

"Mom, Dawn", said Buffy as she entered the house

"Buffy you're back", yelled Dawn as she ran down the stairs and hugged Buffy

"Dawn I've only been gone a few days", laughed Buffy

"I just remembered how things happened last time and I see everything's fine your arms in one piece", stated Dawn as Joyce walked up to the two

"So how many packing crates do you have in my old room", asked Buffy

"She has more then last time without your bed in there and only a few boxes there. Since you need the bed and all for you and Spike", laughed Dawn

"Dawn what have I told you about being lewd", asked Joyce

"But I had a whole line about Tara and Willow and Anya and Xander moving in together too", whimpered Dawn

"Thank god I only have to visit this now", replied Buffy as she looked at the two

"Yah but in your apartment you don't have a basement to chain Spike in", stated Dawn

"You've been hanging around Anya too much", said Joyce as she ushered her daughters away from the door

Bronze

"The whole world in front of us and we come back to this dive", stated Xander as he and Anya walked up to the rest of the gang.

"Long time no see how was the trip", asked Willow as she hugged Xander and Anya and the rest took their turns

"So how far did you get this time", added Buffy

"Made it to Maine but didn't have enough time to go to Florida", answered Anya

"And when we broke down Anya swindled this guy out of his car and we were able to get home", replied Xander

"What no Grand Canyon on cable, The Fabulous Ladies Night Club washing dishes until one of the strippers called in sick", asked Buffy

"And to think I had almost pushed that out of my memory thanks Buff I missed you", said Xander as everyone else's jaw dropped

"Is that what happened to you last time", asked Willow as everyone else laughed

"Unfortunately yes but as I told Buffy no power on earth will make me tell the rest of that story but now I have good memories of this trip thanks to Anya", laughed Xander as he kissed Anya

"Xander being alone with Anya has turned you into her how are we ever going to live", asked Spike as he faked convolutions

"I have to agree I don't think we have enough patients for both of them", replied Tara

"Why don't we just go for a walk instead of dancing here I don't want my Xander dancing in front of any other woman", pouted Anya

"Sounds good to me I feel like I should be doing something more exciting, last time me and Xander broke into the school but no need to now and Sunday is already dead", said Buffy as the group walked out

"Let's go slaying we haven't done that together in a long time", suggested Willow

Three Hours later

Tara and Willows Apartment

"Was that fun or torture", asked Tara as she sat on the couch

"I'm going to have to go with fun", answered Willow as she sat next to Tara

"Yah we really kicked some demon ass with those spells we made", laughed Tara as the two cuddled together

"I say we make some more spells so we can both live a long and healthy life together", smiled Willow

"I agree as long as we don't abuse the magics", added Tara

Anya and Xanders Apartment

"This is great we were able to get our old place", laughed Xander as they plopped their bags by the door

"I missed this couch so much and the table but not the end table it's ugly lets get rid of it tomorrow", stated Anya as she ran around the room

"Spending more money don't you want to get the Magic Box", asked Xander as he collapsed on the couch

"Yah I guess the table will have to wait even with taken these business and economic classes I think it's going to take a lot of money to get the Magic Box since we can't let the current owner be killed", replied Anya as she sat next to him

"Then we also need money so we can get married this time around", smiled Xander as he stood in front of Anya and knelt on one knee

"Xander", whispered Anya as he took a small box out of his pocket and held it out to her

"This time there's no being scared I want to marry you if you'd let me", added Xander as he watched tears fill her eyes

"Yes I'll marry you but only with two conditions we can tell everyone and you still love me even when I turn wrinkly and gray", stated Anya

"I'll love every last wrink", started Xander but was cut off when Anya dove at him

Buffy and Spikes Apartment

"Home Sweet Home a place to hang our stakes", said Spike as Buffy unlocked their apartment

"And where the white picket fence is made of stakes and spikes", added Buffy as Spike sat in his lazy chair and had her sit on his lap

"Where the little spawn will one day kill other little spawn", stated Spike

"Where we'll both grow old and frail instead of dead and dead with fruit juice mouth", replied Buffy

"I like that plan kick demon ass until we're sixty five while still having a life and we all know where our lives are now, class so we need sleep", said Spike as he stood up with Buffy in his arms

"I agree on the sleep but not the whole spawn thing just yet", laughed Buffy as Spike gave her the evil eye

"Come on don't you want a little ankle bitter", asked Spike as he lay Buffy on their bed

"Knowing our luck it would really bite", answered Buffy as Spike kissed her neck

"Probably not, you don't bite and you knocked most of my bite away, key on the most", stated Spike with his faithful smirk

"Once again out for our nightly stroll luv", smiled Spike as he and Buffy walk through the cemetery holding stakes

"There's nothing like summer nights in the cemetery to relax after you relax", added Buffy as they spotted a group of vampires standing over a grave waiting for their fledgling to come out

"Care to have a different type of dance", asked Spike

"As always can't let them get away a second time since I didn't find them before", answered Buffy as they charged to the group

"Don't you idiots know that this is slayer territory", stated Spike as the fight started

"This isn't fair you killed all of them", replied the final vampire as he started running but suddenly stopped when two tazor wires shot him down

"What the Bloody", said Spike as the same thing happened to him and Buffy


	11. eleven

"Spike what happen", asked Buffy as she sat up to find herself in a white room with glass at one side

"Corn fed Iowa boy", hissed Spike as he sat up holding his head

"The Initiative why, why, why", yelled Buffy as she looked out the glass to see demons also locked in cells like theirs

"Move it Hostile eight", stated Riley Finn as he, Graham, and Forrest pushed the vampire Buffy and Spike had been fighting down the hall with cattle prods

"Slayer what are these people good or evil", asked the Vamp as Riley throw him in the cell across from Buffy and Spike

"So help me Powers That Be, Captain Cardboard if you don't let us go now I'll pound your bloody head in with those tazors", replied Spike

"Threats wont work Hostile seven be thankful you're with Hostile six since you're obviously mates of the same species", stated Forrest

"Yah were both humans why don't you just get Professor Walsh and we'll work this shit out", said Buffy

"I like that idea luv, so boys go get your mommy and we'll have all this straightened out before your nap time", added Spike just as Professor Walsh walked up to them

"What are you", asked Professor Walsh

"They claim to be human ma'am", answered Graham

"We are human", retorted Buffy

"You may look human but you're not if you were human according to your blood work you'd be super human. Also the way you were fighting last night and this night you're obviously in some kind of territorial war, so we're going to put you through some test to find out your exact usefulness", said Professor Walsh then she walked away

"Poor little Slayer are you going to cry now little girl, you're just as bad off as the baddies", laughed the Vampire as Riley, Graham and Forrest walked away

College Campus

"Hay Wills, Tara have you seen Buffy or Spike", asked Xander as he and Anya walked up to the pair

"No why is something wrong", asked Willow

"Buffy and Spike were suppose to meet us at the coffee shop before class but never showed", answered Anya

"They should be in Professor Walshs class now", replied Tara as they made there way to class

"Where are they class is starting", asked Xander as they took their seats and Professor Walsh walked in

"So you two must be Mr. Harris and Miss. Jenkins from now on I expect you to be to class everyday", stated Professor Walsh as she noticed the two

At the end of class

"There's no answer on their cells or at their house or at Joyces", replied Xander as he closed his phone

"Excuse me Professor Walsh did Buffy Summers or William "Spike" Winters call in saying they wouldn't be here", asked Willow as the Professor was stacking papers

"No is something the matter", asked Professor Walsh

"They were suppose to meet us this morning and there's no answer on their phones", answered Xander

"I hope you find them", replied Professor Walsh as she walked out

Later that evening

"Dawn, Joyce", called Willow as she knocked on the door

"What's the matter we were just about to have supper", stated Joyce as the gang walked in

"Please tell me you've heard from Buffy or Spike today", said Tara as Dawn walked up to them

"We haven't is something wrong", asked Dawn

"They weren't in class today and we found Mr. Dusty in Ever Peace Cemetery, it's not like Buffy to leave a weapon behind", answered Xander as he held out an old stake

"We have to find them they could be hurt", replied Joyce

"We'll do a locator spell we just need to get the ingredients", stated Willow as she was about to leave

"Wait we can use the cats cradle and see where they are", suggested Dawn

"The what", asked Xander

"Tara gave it to Buffy and me when we were fist transported here, Buffy hasn't taken that box yet", answered Dawn as she ran up to Buffys room with the rest following

"I made it for Buffy mostly because I knew the separation would be difficult for her", added Tara as Dawn open a box and took out the book taking off the string

"Say the name of the person you desire to see and then make their design, Buffy, Spike", said Dawn then she made the formation of Jacobs Ladder and a light blue light filled the Xs and they could see Buffy cuddled into Spikes side in what looked like an entirely white room

"Where are they", asked Anya as Buffy and Spike woke up and were forced out of their cell with cattle prods

"Move it you're going to the ring", replied Riley as he appeared in between the strings

"The Initiative we've got to get them out of there", said Willow as they also saw Graham and Forrest come into the picture

"We need help, call LA, Giles and the Council this is going to be a long night we have to put the Initiative out of business once and for all, no waiting for Adam", stated Xander as Dawn dropped the strings

The Ring

"What is this place", asked Spike as Buffy and he were pushed in what looked like a glass dome

"You will fight demons or die", answered Professor Walsh as a green demon with large pustules walked into the dome

"Oh come oh", yelled Buffy as the demon advanced

"Buffy stay back it's an Rusade", said Spike as he blocked the demons path

"What the hell is that suppose to me", asked Buffy as she did advance and was slammed to a wall by a large claw

"Bloody Hell", cried Spike as he snapped the demons neck and went to Buffys side

"What's the matter Spike", asked Buffy as Spike examined the cuts on Buffys face left by the demon and the ooze that coated them

"You remember your eighteenth birthday last time, that's where the watchers got the poison", answered Spike as he took off his shirt trying to wipe away the ooze from Buffys face

"Why would they send him in here", asked Buffy as Professor Walsh and Riley walked into the dome as the demons body was dragged out by the others

"I'm sorry it had to be this way but we thought you were only a legend and we knew it was only toxic to the slayer, if Buffy survives we'll be interested in having you as part of our team", replied Professor Walsh then alarms started blazing

"Moves its people", yelled Kendra as she, Faith and Angel lead the way with cross bows

"What's going on", asked Riley as the Initiative men were surrounded

"You have no bloody right attacking the slayer and you don't know what you're doing messing with these demons", answered Quinton as he stepped forward

"That's why you're going to shut down and leave Sunnydale", added Giles

"Don't you know we won the war", asked Forrest

"We are not a government organization, since there have been slayers there are watchers from the Watchers Council and you made a bad move because it's slayers and they're friends that have power and they will not allow you to become gods and create life", stated Quinton

"That is why you will produce your commanding officer", replied Giles

"I think we should do as the say Professor", whispered Riley as he saw Willow and Tara produce balls of electricity in their hands

"Very well", answered Professor Walsh as she took out her cell phone

"Spike get Buffy out of here we'll deal with things from here, Tara go with them get as much of the poison out of Buffy as you can, in this concentrated form it is perhaps deadly", stated Giles as Spike picked up Buffy and Tara followed them out of the dome

"Oh god Buffy", whispered Joyce as Spike placed the now unconscious Buffy in the waiting car

"Don't worry Buffy will be fine, I can remove most of the poison from her system", comforted Tara as Joyce drove to the Summers house

Three Days Later

"Sorry Professor Walsh but I think you know why we haven't been in class the last few days", smiled Xander as he and Anya walked into the empty classroom except for Professor Walsh and Riley who were both wearing brown tweed

"At least Buffy didn't have to go to the hospital that would have cost a lot of money and then we could have gotten more from you", added Anya as Willow and Tara followed

"Thankfully we know what we're doing unlike some people", replied Willow as Spike came in haft carrying Buffy

"I hope you will enjoy just being an average teacher Professor Walsh and Watcher Finn", smiled Tara

"How you feeling, most be terrible having your balls removed", finished Spike as he helped Buffy sit down

"Just think this is a lot better then what it would have been, Adam would have killed you Professor and all your little pet boys would be dead like the rest of the world in the end", whispered Buffy

"You didn't have to go as far as making it like the English Watchers council", replied Riley as the rest of the class started filing in

Come on people I'm on chapter 11 don't scrip on the input now!


	12. 12

"So how does it feel to be tied down", asked Xander as he walked up to the head table where Giles and Jenny were sitting

"At my age it doesn't feel like being tied down, it feels like another chapter", answered Giles

"Some party, it's like you throw every AA member in a martini mixer with the martini", laughed Spike as he and the rest of the Scoobies walked up to the three

"Gotta say that's one beautiful dress Mrs. Giles", replied Willow

"Yes how much did it cost", asked Anya

"Ignore her, Xander just asked her to marry him so plans are starting", added Tara

"And a reminder no toxic waste brides maids dresses", said Buffy as caterers brought a large wedding cake to the table

"Congratulations you two and how do you feel about some cake", asked Jenny

"I never pass up free food", smiled Xander as the wedding guests crowded around the table

"I've got a lovely bunch of coconuts standing in a row bump bump bump big ones small ones some as big as your head", sang Xander as everyone sat around Anya and his living room

"Xander quit that after the tenth time it grates the nerves", replied Buffy as she looked up from her project

"Sorry I'm just board out of my mind and if you think we'll be board for a while, the Initiatives defeated and it will be another year before Glory shows up", said Xander as everyone looked up from their papers

"Just be happy we have a short brake don't you bloody hell jinks us", stated Spike

"Okay, okay", conceded Xander

"I think Spikes right just be happy and don't say anything more that could jinks us", smiled Willow

Cemetery

"A little midnight slaying before bed always calms the nerves", smiled Buffy as she and Spike walked through the cemetery

"Unfortunately it doesn't look like there are any vamps out tonight", replied Spike as he walked ahead of Buffy

"Spike", whispered Buffy

"What's the matter do you see something luv", asked Spike as he turned around just in time to see Buffy faint

"Someone help", cried Spike as he carried Buffy into the emergency room

"What happen", asked a nurse as they had him lay Buffy on a gurney

"We were walking and she just passed out no cause, no warning", answered Spike as they took her away

"Excuse me but I'm looking for the family of Buffy Summers", stated a Doctor as he walked into the waiting room

"I'm her mother and this is her boyfriend, what's going on, what's wrong with my daughter", asked Joyce as she and Spike stepped forward from the rest of the group

"Miss. Summers is going to be fine she's anemic due to her condition, we've put her one some IVs and she should be awake shortly", answered the Doctor

"What do you mean her condition, what's wrong with Buffy", asked Dawn as she clung to Joyces side

"It is possible that she still didn't know, does Miss. Summers have an irregular period", retorted the Doctor

"Yes she frequently misses a month here and there what do you expect she's as thin as a tooth pick, what does that have to do with this", asked Joyce

"Miss. Summers is two months pregnant", explained the Doctor

"Spike's going to be a father", screeched Xander as the rest of the groups jaws dropped

"What's going on", asked Buffy as she slowly woke up

"Everything's fine luv you're in a hospital, you past out and I've got some news for you", smiled Spike from where he sat next to Buffys bed

"Why did I pass out", asked Buffy as she slowly sat up with Spikes help

"You weren't eating enough because now you're eating for two, you're two months pregnant", answered Spike

"We're going to have a baby", whispered Buffy as she hugged Spike

"Yep a baby", laughed Spike

"How are we going to deal", asked Buffy as she let go

"Oh we've got Grandma Joyce, Grandma Sarah, Grandma Jenny, Grandpa Giles, Auntie Dawn, three godmothers and a godfather, I think we can manage with what ever comes", stated Spike

"I think this is the first time Xanders jinks turned out to be a good thing", smiled Buffy as she hugged Spike


	13. Chapter 13

"Sorry it's a little messy between the pregnancy and Mom having to go to the hospital to have the final surgery", stated Buffy as she ushered the Scooby gang into Spike and her apartment

"No the place looks fine Buffy", smiled Willow

"And you look wonderful, seven months along and you're still moving", added Tara

"That is also why we needed this meeting", smiled Spike as he walked into the living room

"The Watchers council called since the fight with Glory is very soon and Buffy isn't in the top condition, they're coming to observe tomorrow", explained Giles

"Great we're going to have one big freak fest, you know Dead boy and his crew come in tomorrow too", replied Xander shaking his head

Next day

"Well if it isn't the original Scooby gang, it's a pleasure to meet you", smiled Doyle as he shook Buffys hand

"Hay Buffy it must suck being pregnant it happen to me once but it only lasted for a day", added Cordelia

"It's good to see you're helping Angel now we didn't know if it would happen again", replied Buffy

"Please Buffy saves use from her", whispered Kendra into Buffys ear as Cordelia walked out of the living room

"Please", added Faith

"At least you didn't have to go to school with her for thirteen years, I think that's a sign with school the unlucky thirteen", laughed Willow

"Okay we need to get to work people", instructed Angel

"Okay here's the deal we know where Glory lives so we're going to ambush her there, Willow and Tara are going to separate her from her human form because we've finally figured out her true weakness. It's a combination of herbs that when placed on the body of a warrior increase their powers but we're going to have to do like the Judge so ew", explained Buffy as Spike handed out packets of herbs

Glorys Apartment

"Lets do this", yelled Angel as they fought their way through Glorys servants

"How dare you do this Slayer", cried Glory as Willow and Tara did the spell

"Why don't you shut you bloody trap", said Spike as he behead Glory and Xander cringing put it into a box and locket it

"I think this may have been grosser but it was better then last time", replied Tara as she and Willow sat weakened to the sidelines as the rest put the different body parts in lock boxes

"Let's go home Buffy, you need your rest before Quinten comes", stated Spike as the group started walking out

"No we need to make a detour", whispered Buffy

"Bs going to explode lets get her the hell to the hospital", yelled Faith

Hospital

"What's going on why's Buffy here she's not due for another month", cried Joyce as she sat in a wheel chair next to Dawn

"They believe it was induced by a great deal of stress", answered Giles

"She was fine then she started thinking about the watchers council coming this afternoon, figures a fight wouldn't phase her but talking to them does", explained Willow

"We have a baby girl Cara Winters five pounds four ounces, with blue eyes and a tuff of light brown hair", laughed Spike as he ran out of the delivery room


	14. Chapter 14

"So why do you have to go to LA", asked Joyce as the Scoobies and family where grouped at the Magic Box

"The way it looks Angel was lead down a path that caused some issues that happened last time", answered Buffy

"Like getting Darla knocked up and the fact that if this guy Holtz succeeds he'll steal Connor to a hell dimension that will cause him to hate Angel and the rest of the LA Scoobies that will in turn cause the sun to be blocked out and a whole bunch of deaths. Also we found out Cordelias seven months pregnant by a guy named Doyle who's part demon, part demon", added Xander the end filled with laughter

"So why do you have to bring Cara can't you let me baby-sit her", whined Dawn as she held the nine month old girl

"You have classes and Connors four months, so they'll be pretty close playmates", smiled Spike as he took his giggling daughter from Dawn

Hotel

"Wes", asked Angel

"You'll have to kill them, it's the only thing you can do with Wraithers. You, Gunn, Fred, Faith, Kendra can go, Lorne, Cordelia, Doyle, stay here with the baby and deal with any new clients. I have some business to take care of", instructed Wes

"Sorry guys but change of plans", smiled Buffy as she stood in the doorway with the Sunnydale Scoobies

"Look they got Fred and Gunn again and Doyle survived", smiled Willow

"On this must be little Cara but what's going on", asked Angel as he approach Buffy who was holding the baby but Spike stepped in the way

"He's been acting a little crazy all day", supplied Faith

"His bloods been messed with by Wolfram and Hart", answered Spike

"What they do put a Paxil in it", asked Kendra

"The Father will devour the son, Connors blood", explained Tara

"What", asked Angel stunned

"Doyle, Cordelia can you keep an eye on him and Xander will get some clean blood. Lorne can take care of Connor, Wesley you need to talk with me, Willow and Tara. While the rest of the LAs deal with the demons and the Sunnydale plan for Holtz and Lilah", instructed Buffy

Later On That Night

"Okay people from memory and radio communications both Holtz and Lilah are coming tonight, so be prepared", stated Buffy as she stood in front of Spike, Willow, Tara, Anya, Xander, Doyle, Cordelia, Lorne, Kendra, Faith, Fred, Gunn, Wes and Angel

"Okay Lorne, Cordelia I want you to take the children to my room stay up there until we say everything is clear", ordered Angel

"Come here you two little sugar cakes, Old Uncle Lorne is going to take you to some nice fluffy toys while your parents get to fight with all the sharp pointy ones", whispered Lorne as he picked the two sleeping babies of the circle couch

"Okay now we wait for a fight, so how long do you think we have to wait", asked Gunn as the group sat around the lobby

"Won't you come in", hissed Angel as Holtz and his crew entered the front door

"How is fatherhood treating you, where is the little nipper", asked Holtz

"I like it, he's with a little playmate, sorry I know he'd love to meet you", answered Angel

"Looks like you made a nice life for yourself here", replied Holtz as he looked around

"Are you here to fight or shall I make some tea", asked Angel

"I want to keep Angelus alive but not well and his friends, what ever happens", stated Holtz as the group attacked

Upstairs

"What's going on little ones would you like me to sing to you", asked Lorne as Cara and Connor woke up

"They're so cute together a little Romeo and Juliet", smiled Cordelia as she looked at the two infants

"We all know how that ended", whispered Lorne

"Freeze", yelled Lilah as she and ten men in SWAT clothes stormed into the room with machine guns

"Oh shit", said Cordelia as she clung to Cara and Lorne held Connor

"Both babies and the woman", instructed Lilah

"No you won't", replied Lorne but one of the men used the butt of his gun to slam him in the forehead knocking him out


End file.
